The Spring of the Drowned Girl
by landofthekwt
Summary: Stories about Ranma 1/2
1. Schooled

Title Schooled

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt gender bender) fanfic bakeoff

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing female Ranma/Akane

Warning lesbian overtones

Summary Ranma schools Akane in his female form

Her lips were still tingling from the kiss. Sure she had dared him to kiss her, but not like that or in that form. She just assumed that since Ranma was new at being a girl that he would not know how to kiss.

She forgot how competitive Ranma. Just a hint that others could kiss better than he could was enough to set him into motion. It did not matter that he was in female form at the time. No one was better than him.

He may have never heard of the Lesbian Lip Lock, but he applied the technique perfected by the Van Dyck School of Martial Arts in exquisite fashion, leaving Akane begging for more.

The kiss had her seriously questioning whether or not she was a lesbian. She really had never wanted to kiss Ranma in male form, but now that she had kissed his feminine side, she was not sure she ever wanted to go back to her male fiancé.

Ranma sulked in his room. What in the world had come over him? If only she had not dared him to kiss her, this never would have happened. At least he had always been sure of Akane.

She was a flat-chested, pig-loving, short-legged, tomboy. Now he was faced with a love starved lesbian. It made him wonder if Ryouga had found the better spring.


	2. A Mother's Choice

Title A Mother's Choice

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Distort (Bonus ingredient gender bender)fanfic bakeoff#14

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning None

Summary Ranma's mother makes a choice to keep Ranko

She tucked him into bed and kissed him. It had been a long day. Ranko was the perfect had gone shopping together, cooked together and had their hair done at a salon. Ranko had resisted going to an onsen with her, but had been willing to go to a spa. It had been having facials done together and having massages done together.

Something was familiar about Ranko. When she thought her mother was not looking Ranko would look at her with longing, but she would always look away when caught looking without saying anything. Although Ranko did not resemble the Ranma she remembered something told her that they were kin.

When she began her journey to find her husband and son, she had secretly hoped that she would not find them. Knowing that she would have to kill them if Ranma had not become a proper man was almost too much. She might pretend to be calm, bu how can one be calm knowing that if she found them she might have to kill them.

If Ranko were Ranma could she actually kill her. She had grown very attached to the young woman. It would be like killing the daughter she had always wanted. Why did she make that idiotic promise to her husband? Should even keep since he had deserted her? She certainly did not owe him anything.

Taking one last look, she decided the best policy was to continue the charade. That way she could get closer to Ranko. She might lose a son, but she would gain a daughter. With panda make three, they were a family. They could all live with that. Her, Ranko, and Mr. Panda. Together they could all live happily ever after.

"Good Night Ranko. Good Night Mr. Panda.:


	3. Catastrophe

Title Cat-astrophe

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt gender bender) fanfic bakeoff #14

Rating K

Fandom Ranma

Pairing Ranma/Shampoo

Word Count 300

Warning no cats were injured in the writing of this story

Summary Cologne arrives to find Ranma and Shampoo

A shriveled up old woman the size of a large cat waddled into the kitchen. She stared at the array of people milling around. A man in martial arts garb. A girl lying on the floor with a pig in her arms laughing hysterically. A panda holding a sign which read " Not my fault." A woman with an apron holding a pitcher.

On the floor were an unconscious red-haired girl with pig tails. Net to her was an unconscious old woman who reminded everyone of baba yaga walked over to the cat and sighed. Shampoo. There was no doubt in her mind that the cat was indeed Shampoo. Though how she became a cat was a story that certainly could wait.

"Where is bridegroom?"

"Bridegroom?" asked a stylishly dressed woman.

"My granddaughter came from China to pick up Bridegroom. Have you seen him?"

The girl with the pig got up and brushed herself off, dropping the pig into the cold water. The pig

squealed and ran off. Finally, she spoke " Who are you?"

"I am Cologne, Shampoo's grandmother. Shampoo invited me to the wedding. She told me that Bridegroom lived here."

The girl shook her head " No bridegroom. Just a mangy old cat. Please take it away. There is nothing I hate more than cats." Akane said as she gave the cat a swift kick.

The old woman persisted as she corralled the now angry cat in her arms." How did this happen? Did someone throw cold water on Shampoo to turn her into a cat intentionally?"

The woman in the apron timidly raised the pitcher and replied " Whoops" The room exploded in laughter as the old woman beat a hasty retreat barely containing the hissing Shampoo in her arms.


	4. Love is Strange

Title Love is Strange

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Distort (bonus gender bender)

Word Count 200

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/ Uckyo Kunoji Uckyo Kunoji/ Konatsu

Warning none

Summary Loves allows people to be taken advantage of

Ranma was amused. He and Ucchan had finally come to terms. She could be his fiancé and he could eat all of the free okonomiyaki at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki that he wanted. A win win.

He found it fascinating watching the interaction between Konatsu and Ucchan. Konatsu was a boy , but raised and dressed as a girl. Ucchan was a girl, but raised and dressed as a boy.

Both of them had come to Tokyo looking for Ranma. Ucchan angered by Ranma's rejection of her and Genma's theft of her father's cart sought revenge against Ranma. Konatsu had been sent by her sister's to take revenge against Ranma for destroying their father's tea shop

Ranma had easily defeated both and in the process discovered that Ucchan was in fact a girl and Konatsu was in fact a boy. Ucchan had fallen back in love with Ranma while Konatsu had fallen for Ucchan. Ucchan continued to dress as a boy while Konatsu continued to dress as a girl

Love was strange and wonderful. Ranma was able to take advantage of Ucchan's love for him to obtain free food. Ucchan was able to work Konatsu to death for practically nothing. Everyone got what they wanted.


	5. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Title No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt gender bender)fanfic bakefoff

Word Count 226

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning panty theft

Summary Ranma's attempt to thwart Happosai works sort of.

Ranma sighed. No matter what he did Happosai always made him like the lecher and got away scot free. He had changed into Ranko only to stop Happosai from stealing panties from

the girls' locker room.

Of course, Happosai had managed to plant the incriminating evidence on him before escaping. Worse, Akane had exposed him by changing him back into a boy. If anyone saw him, his secret would be exposed and his reputation would be ruined. All because he tried to prevent Happosai from doing what came naturally.

There was no choice. The girls were bearing down on would have to use the Throw the Pig to the Wolves Maneuver from the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Although Ryouga had come along to help take down Happosai, now it was every man, or pig for himself.

If Akane could turn him back into a man to expose him, he was justified in turning Ryouga into a pig. He threw the panties at pushed Ryouga down into the water. Instant pig.

By the time the rest of the girls arrived in response to Akane's screams, they found her covered in their panties and P-Chan in a puddle of girls were so distracted by the Cute Pig Escape Maneuver that they failed to notice a naked Ranma streaking out of girls locker room.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

Title Sibling Rivalry

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt gender bender) fanfic bakeoff #14

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane Ranma./ Kodachi Kuno Ranko/ Tadewaki Kuno

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Akane has fun with Ranma and the Kunos

Ranma was waiting by the fountain for Akane. She had asked him to meet him there after school. He sighed. Just like her to stand him up. He could be eating ramen at the Cat Café with Shampoo or Okonomiyaki at Uchann's .

Suddenly, Tadewaki Kuno came around one end of the school sword in hand. From the opposite end of the school came his sister Kodachi Kuno rose between her teeth.

Ranma stared at them dumbfounded. He had never faced them together Kodachi loved him while Tadewaki hated him. He decided to see how it would play out.

Tadewaki gaped at him " The pig-tailed girl sent me a note asking me to meet her here today. What are you doing here,Ranma and where is the pig-tailed girl?"

Before Ranma could reply Kodachi spoke " I was supposed to meet Ranma here today to go on a date, right Ranma."

Ranma stared at both of the idiots in confusion. Only one person was evil enough to bring all three of them together. Akane. For whatever reason, she was the author of all three notes.

When Ranma did not reply, Tadewaki lunged at him with his sword, Kodachi shoved Ranma into the fountain and moved to block Tadewaki's attack. Ranma of course changed to Ranko as soon as he hit the cold water.

The change caused an immediate change in the combatants. Kodachi leaped into the fountain to attack Ranko while Tadewaki leaped to the defense of his beloved pigtail girl.

Akana decided she had had enough fun for today. She leaped from the statute in the fountain knocking out all three combatants. Pulling out her tea pot she poured hot water on the hapless Ranma and dragged him back to the Tendo dojo leaving the siblings wetter but no wiser.


	7. A Date With Kuno

Title A Date With Kuno

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt gender bender) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Kuno

Warning none

Summary Ranma tries to win a bet by dating Kuno

Ranma stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked better in Akane's clothes than she did. She would probably kill him for wearing her new dress, but it was worth it.

Ever since Nabiki bet him that Akane would date Kuno before him he had worked tirelessly learning how to be sexy so that he could get Kuno to ask him out on a date.

Nabiki entertained Kuno downstairs while they waited for Ranma to get ready. He had already bought all the naked pictures of Ranma that she had taken.

Akane was fuming. Kuno was an idiot. She had slipped in pictures showing Ranma as a boy changing into a girl, but he still did not get it. Why did she bother? Her fiancé was dating a boy who claimed he loved her.

Ranma walked gracefully down the stairs just as Kasumi had taught him. All eyes were on him. All voices ceased. Akane was shocked at how beautiful he looked in her dress. Her dress!

Nabiki smiled. It had finally sunk in. Ranma was wearing Akane's clothes to steal Kuno from her. Akane was not going to take it. She would win the bet with Ranma yet.

Kuno started to give Ranma a single rose. Ranma looked to Nabiki for something to put it in. She handed Akane the tea kettle and whispered " You know what you have to do."

Akane nodded and splashed the hot water on Ranma. Ranma screamed and changed back into his male form. Kunot was on him in an instant, sword in hand.

" What have you done with the pigtailed girl?"

Nabiki broke up laughing, but it was too much for Akane. Men were idiots. She ran her bed and clutched P-Chan. At least she could depend on him.


	8. Miss Furinkan

Title Miss Furinkan

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Distort (bonus prompt gender bender) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ranma aims to be Miss Furinkan

Ranma may have been denied the title of Miss Beachside, but when Principal Kuno advertised the Miss Furinkan contest, he knew that he had to enter. First prize after all was a week in Hawaii.

This time he hired Nabiki. With her help he was a cinch to win. They practiced day and night molding her into a well oiled beauty machine. Nabiki introduced him to Beauty Contest School of Martial Arts.

When Nabiki was through with Ranma, her clothes were stylish. Her interview was slick and polished. Her makeup was suggested Ranma use martial arts as his talent

The day for the contest finally arrived. Akane was entered by Nabiki against her will. Nabiki of course was betting against Ranma. The best way to defeat Ranma was to put Akane anywhere near him.

Ranma appeared to be running away with the competition. He was in the process of defeating Kuno and the kendo club to demonstrate the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts when suddenly Nabiki shoved Akane on stage.

Akane, Kuno and Ranma all froze. Then Ranma started laughing. He could not help himself. The idea that he could be beaten by a tomboy like Akane was too much. He started using every insult in the book for her

Kuno tried to defend her honor, but Ranma easily dispatched. While he was bent over laughing, Akane dispatched him with a swift kick to the rear that sent him into orbit. Akane and Ranma were both disqualified. Ranma for leaving the school during the contest. Akane for striking a fellow competitor.

After some discussion, Principal Kuno declared that he and his family would take the trip to Hawaii since all of other contestants had been eliminated. Nabiki made sure to give him a cut of her betting winnings.


	9. The Young and the Clueless

Title The Young and the Clueless

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 287

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ranma returns to Ucchan he knows and the Okonomyaki he loves

Ranma finished his squid pancake and smiled. The day had not been a total loss after all. Ucchan was back dressed the way he remembered when he was a boy. Cooking Okonomyaki pancakes just the way he liked them. He had no clue why Ucchan had taken it upon herself to dress like just another high school girl, but he was glad that all that was behind them. His life was complicated enough without people he thought that he could count on changing.

He associated Ucchan with several things. Friendship for one. He had been friends with her when he thought she was a boy. That friendship had never changed even though he discovered that she was a girl. He had never known that she was a girl or his fiancé so he never treated her differently than he used to

Okonomyaki. He associated her with okonomyaki. During the contest he count not even tell which dish was hers because she Frencified it to compete for his love. Once the contest was over and he was eating her squid pancakes again in her shop, he no longer had any difficulty admitting that she made the best food he had ever tasted. He had once been faced with a choice of okononmyaki or Uchan not knowing that he would either again for years when he chose okonomyaki

Ucchan realized that her effort to compete for Ran-chan as a girly girl was in vain. Ranma loved her okonomyaki not her. She would always be his friend so long as she appeared to be the same young boy that she appeared to be when she first met him and Ranma would always come to her shop to eat the food he loved.


	10. Entangled

Title Entangled

Author landofthekwt

Rating T

Prompt Clue (Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 449

Paring Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Red Thread of Fate entangles Ranma and Akane

The old man gazed upon Ranma sleeping in Akane's with satisfaction. He tested the thread. It was firmly attached to their little fingers. Sighing he turned away. After all they had been through

it was nice to know that he had succeeded with at least one destined couple. Tomorrow was a new moon meaning he would not be needed in the heavens. With this couples fate at last secure he could take a short vacation until he was needed again to light up the moon.

Danm that red thread. It just would not come off. Ranma had tried everything. Cutting it. Burning it. Tried for cures from everyone from Cologne to Dr. Tofu, but no luck. Life was not fair. He should not be stuck with an uncute girl like Akane. It was bad enough that he was her fiancé. Being fated to be hers by the gods was too much. It was enough to make one lose their religion.

Akane was pissed at Ranma's attitude. She had not tied the red thread around his finger. If it had been up to her, she never would have been his fiancé. He was the last person she wanted to marry. She complained to everyone she knew. Soon, a crowd gathered before her doorstep determined to cut the thread.

Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo were all eager to cut the thread because the red thread of fate meant that Ranma and Akane were destined to marry. Ryouga was appalled that the gods could have matched Ranma and Akane. Could it really be possible that he would never be anything but Akane's pig?

Mousse was there to make sure that the thread was not cut since it meant that with Ranma out of the picture, Shampoo would be his. Tatewaki was torn. With Akane gone he could give his full attention to the pigtailed girl, but he could not bear the idea of losing Akane to Ranma.

Of course a fight ensued with some trying to cut the thread while others tried to preserve it. Soon they were all hopelessly entangled in the thread. The picture was throughly confused when Kasumi threw out the wash water on the foolish combatants. That night the moon reached it first stage.

The old man dropped by to check on his handiwork. To his surprise he found a duck, a pig, a cat, a boy and girl tangled in the web. The string was still attached to Akane's finger, but the other end was attached a red-haired girl with pig tails. Yuelao threw up hands, cut the string and walked away. There was only so much a matchmaker god could do to bring people together.


	11. Buying a Pig in the Poke

Title Buying a Pig in the Poke

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (Fanfice bakefoff #`15)

Word Count 278

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ryouga bemoans his fate

Ranma could never understand why Akane loved P-chan. The pig had found its way into her bed It was love at first sight, although the pig had never done anything to deserve such affection.

For kamis sake it was a pig. Worse yet it was Ryouga. The same idiot who had been chasing Ranma for years when he showed up for four days after the appointed time for their duel.

Akane had no such affection for Ryouga. She was friendly toward him, but she certainly did not love him. All his faults had been laid before her. She understood why Ranma was baffled by Ryouga's hatred of him.

Why did Ryouga play along? Was he so desperate to get close to Akane that he was willing to stop being a man and become that swine instead. Did he really have no self-respect.?

Whatever Ryouga's motives, Ranma was not jealous of Akane's love for P-chan. P-chan might sleep in her bed, but Ryouga would never feel that love Ryouga should be jealous that Akane loved him as a pig and not as a man.

Still Ryouga continued the masquerade. He had tried to go away only to get lost Tried to prove that he was the superior fighter to Ranma, but nothing worked. No matter what he did Akane seemed oblivious to everything he did for her.

Akane had bought herself a pig–in-the-poke when she fell in love with P-chan. She did not know that beneath the skin of that little black bag skin beat the heart of a confused young man who loved Akane, but would never be able to tell her without revealing that he was P-chan.


	12. A Pig Too Far

Title A Pig Too Far

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue

Word Count 404

Warning none

Summary Ryouga finds his way to Furinkan

Ryouga blinked. The town looked so familiar. Maybe it was villagers yelling " Welcome Home" every time he showed up. Maybe it was the fact that the boar which he defeated the first time he came here was now a respected member of the community. Maybe it was the fact that as he left the villagers all told him that they would look forward to seeing him again. Whatever it was it was annoying it was Ranma's fault

If he had only waited that four days at the vacant lot behind Ryouga's house this trek would never have been necessary. He would have exacted his revenge against Ranma and lived the rest of his life in peace. But no Ranma had to leave forcing him the search the width and breadth of Japan for Ranma When he could not find him in Japan, he followed him to Jusenkyo, where he had to the misfortune to fall into Spring of the Drowned Pig.

Now he was cursed. Forever doomed to becoming a pig if cold water touched him. Ranma's fault obviously. If he had just waited a little longer, the quest which ended in disaster would never have been necessary. The only clue he had left was a name. Furinkan High School in Tokyo. Still the trek seemed endless. No matter how many times he walked toward Tokyo he always seemed to end up in Kyushu or Hokkaido.

It was as if the kami were laughing at him. Intentionally moving Tokyo. No matter how close he came to Tokyo, the farther away he seemed to be. How was he ever going to get his revenge on Ranma if he could never reach Tokyo? Just when he reached the depths of despair, he ran into a brick wall. Asking a student where he was he was informed that he was at Furinkan High pointing to the sign on the brick wall into which Ryouga had run.

Ryouga rejoiced. At last vengeance would be his for all the suffering that Ranma had put him through. His endless search had not been in vain. The universe and the kami were not out to get. him. They had guided him to Furinkan even though he did not have a clue how to get there proving once and for all the old proverb that even a blind pig can find an acorn once in a while if he's given enough time.


	13. Unbearable

Title Unbearable

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue

Word Count 428

Warning none

Summary Ranma reflects on his father

Seeing the old man playing the panda just so he could lie around and eat them out of house and home was too much. Fathers were supposed to set an example for their children no live like lazy moochers. Praying on the kindness and generosity of the mother and the desperate need for love and affection of the little boy was too much.

It was days like this tha made Ranma wonder if his father had become an animal. He had adapted to the zoo and the circus because they provided free food without any significant effort.. It had never occurred to Ranma that he and his father were freeloaders at the Tendo dojo living off the generosity of their hosts due to past friendships without contributing anything.

They tolerated their perverted master. Groveling at his feet because they were afraid to confront him. As a result he was allowed to mooch off the Tendos and use the dojo as his base of operations for his nefarious activities. Their behavior made it difficult to impossible to respect either old man or Mr. Tendo.

All his own problems could be laid at his father's feet. His engagement to Akane was nothing more than his attempt to steal the Tendo dojo and provide himself with free food and lodging for life. His engagement to Ucchan had been nothing more than the stealing of her father's cart. She had been discarded as soon as he had the cart.

His own disaster at Jusenkyo was the result of his father forging into the springs without even reading the guide books because they were in Chinese. If he had known what lay in store for him he never would have followed him to China. As if his experience at spring was not bad enough it was followed closely by his father's gluttony inflicting itself on the Chinese Amazons ( which had brought Shampoo into his life)

The truth was that it was not the fact that his father turned into a panda that made him unbearable. His form simply reflected his nature. A lazy glutton who lived off the hard work of others. Even the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts which his father was such an advocate was nothing more than using whatever was necessary to achieve one's ends.

Still he would not turn his back on the old man. If necessary he would go to any lengths to save the old man. He just wished his father made it easier to love and respect, but sometime the old man was just unbearable.


	14. Dancing With Betty

Title Dancing With Betty

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakefoff#15)

Fandom Ranma

Pairing Dr. Tofu/Kasumi

Word Count 284

Warning none

Summary Akane anguishes over Dr. Tofu's reaction to Kasumi

They stared at Dr. Tofu dancing around the room with Betty, the skeleton. Ranma was laughing even though his body hurt wherever Dr. Tofu had touched it. He had gone in to have Dr. Tofu give him an adjustment. Dr. Tofu was just about finished when Kasumi arrived bearing food.

Dr. Tofu's glasses had fogged over. The adjustments he had made to Ranma had made things much worse. Suddenly Ranma was Akane. Akane was forgotten. Betty the skeleton became Kasumi. Genma who had been sweeping up took advantage of Kasumi's lack of concentration to take the plate of food.

Akane looked like she was ready to cry. It seemed as if every time she came to see Dr. Tofu, Kasumi would show up and painfully reminded her that Dr. Tofu loved Kasumi and not her.

The dancing Doctor who was twirling his skeleton always became totally unhinged when Kasumi came to call. Dr. Tofu had been her first crush. All she was wanted was a little sign that he cared for her. But, no. he only had eyes for the person he thought was Kasumi. In this case it was Betty, but it could just as easily have been Ranma or Genma since he could not see through his fogged over glasses Anybody and everybody but her.

The worse part was that Kasumi seemed totally oblivious to Dr. Tofu's reaction. She simply stared at him as if his dancing with the skeleton was the most normal thing in the world. Couldn't she at least act as if she appreciated his reaction to her? Maybe it would be easier. Then she would be able to put Dr. Tofu behind her and wish them both well.


	15. Kuno's Conundrum

Title Kuno's Conundrum

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Kuno/Ranma

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Kuno tries to decide between Ranma and Akane

He sat in front of his shrine. On one side was the picture of the Pigtailed Girl, on the other the picture of Akane Tendo. The women he worshiped.

His problem was deciding between the two of them. Being with either one meant two timing the other. How could he be unfaithful to the women he loved.

He decided to have it out. He would go to them and tell them whom he had chosen to be with. Surely, seeing them would make his feeling clear.

Arriving at the Tendo Dojo he found the Pig Tailed Girl engaged in conversation with Akane Tendo. Fascinated he watched their animated discussion.

He shook his head. He could not put off his decision another day. As much he regretted it, these were not feudal times. Only one of them could be his wife

He approached them. They looked up at him in surprise. It was not often Kuno showed up at the Dojo. He must have something important to say.

Instead of speaking he froze. How could he do this to either one of these beauties? If he said goodbye to either one of them .If he did, he would lose them forever. More importantly they would lose the chance to be his wife. What was he thinking? He could not do this

Ranma and Akane stared at Kuno for a few minutes. Akane prevented Ranma from kicking Kuno in the head to shake him out of his stupor. Eventually they gave up and walked away still mystified at Kuno. His behavior had been bizarre even for him.

The next day Kuno found himself back at his shrine staring at his beloved women. What was he thinking when he tried to decide between both of them? Maybe he could have them both.


	16. A Pig, A Duck and A Cat Walk Into a Bar

Title A Pig, A Duck and A Cat Walked into a Bar

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning underage drinking

Summary An old joke comes home to roost

Those idiots were after him again. No matter that they had fallen into the fountain while they were fighting. They just would not leave him alone. Somehow he needed to find a place where

he could escape them.

What luck. A neighborhood bar was just ahead. All he had to do was duck inside and he would be free of them. Opening the door, he rushed inside only to run into a panda who waved a sign at him.

:"Where do you think your going?"

" I was going to hide in the bar from them :" Ranma pointed out the pig, the cat, and the duck who were hot on his tail

"Miss Can I see your ID"

Ranma was startled by the barkeep's address. He fumbled taking his school ID from the wallet until the man took it from him. The bartender looked at the ID closely and then Ranma After a minute he handed the wallet to the panda and informed Ranma " We don't serve your kind here."

Ranma was shocked. " What kind is that?"

"Underage girls with fake ID's I'm leaving your wallet with the Panda"

Ranma looked at the Panda " Don't you have something to say ?"

The panda waved a sign that said " You should not frequent bars when you are in training."

As he was leaving, he noticed the pig, the cat and the duck were all drinking with the panda. "What about them?" he asked the bartender.

"What about them? There is no law prohibiting ducks, cats, pigs or pandas from drinking. Besides the panda vouched for them."

As Ranma left he swore that the animals had raised their glasses to him and yelled " Kampei" while swilling the sake that his wallet had provided.


	17. Wedding Crashers

Title Wedding Crashers

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (1st person)(fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 290

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning None

Summary Ranma muses about what Akane did to rescue him from the church in Shampoo's Red Thread Episode 83

I lay awake wondering what happened today. Why was I in a church dressed in a tuxedo? Why was Shampoo there and why was she so upset? Why were the Kunos, Mousse, and Ucchan all attacking me? Not of it made any sense.

I have questions and no answers. The only person who seemed to know what she was doing was Akane. It was her quick thinking that helped me make my getaway from my pursuers. I guess I have her to thank.

When we got home, I did thank her without knowing exactly what she had done. It seemed like the right thing to do. Normally, I leave Akane with an insult because it fits our relationship. She is always angry and I always tease her, but that is just the way we are.

Today that did not seem appropriate. Whatever she did, she did for me. She did it because she wanted to do so. Whatever was going on in the church she wanted to help me out of there. She certainly did not have to be there.

The best part of this little adventure was the look that Akane gave me when we got home. She actually smiled at me. For some reason it made me happy when she did. For a moment every thing that had ever happened between us was forgotten and we were actually OK.

We may more rough times. I certainly will not stop teasing her. She is entirely too serious about everything. But from now on I will remember Akane endeavor to try to make her smile at me and future because when she smiled at me, I knew that everything will be OK between us in the future.


	18. No Place Like Home

Title No Place Like Home

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Sasuke returns to the Kuno Estate

Sasuke was overwhelmed that his master had seen fit to come to the Tendos to retrieve him. He had just about given up hope that he would ever see the inside of the Kuno estate when the young master begged him to return.

He did not have a moment of hesitation. Despite the fact that the Tendos had treated him as family by feeding him regular meals and giving him a bed to sleep in he jumped at the chance to return

It did not matter to him the Tendo gave him the run of the house and trusted him even though he had been their enemy whenever his master had called upon him. All that mattered was returning to the Kunos whom his family had always served

Once returned his life continued much as it had before Tatewaki fired him. He found himself embroiled in the exact same dispute between sister and brother which had led to his dismissal with similar disastrous results.

He still had to fight for every scrap of food no matter how small Slept outside in the cold and the rain while his master lived in the lap of luxury. Did he complain? Did he raise his voice against his master's foul treatment?

No. He was just happy to be working for the Kuno family again. No matter that he was viewed as go-fet and shlep while his ninja skills were ignored. No mater that he was regularly abused by both master and mistress.

He was where he wanted to be. Never would be leave home again. As badly as he was treated, the Kuno estate was home. He would be there until he died of old age or the Kunos managed to kill him whichever came first. Not that he would ever blame them.


	19. A Job Well Done

Title A Job Well Done

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Clue (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Ranma ½

Word Count 286

Warning none

Summary The Jusenkyo Guide reflects on his legacy

He sipped his tea and gazed at the guest registry. The count stood at 144. One hundred forty-four people who had fallen in the cursed springs of Jusenkyo and been cursed. It was not as if he had not warned.

Each of them had received a stern lecture immediately after falling in the spring. He had done everything that he could do to save them. It was not his fault they had fallen in. There were signs everywhere clearly posted. (Admittedly in Mandarin Chinese)

The tourists really should take care of themselves. Especially the Japanese. They seemed convinced that Jusenkyo was a training ground. He was aware of the myths and rumors and would gladly have refuted them to anyone who asked.

He has so many bureaucrats from Beijing breathing down his neck. No one had died on his , there had been ducks, cats, girls and pandas on his watch The Preservation Society certainly believed that was Ranma and Genma's fault that the rest had been transformed.

For his part he had become almost a legend. A fount of knowledge about the springs and the Chinese Amazon. What would happen when he died? All his knowledge of the springs would pass with him. He would have to either write a book detailing what he knew or train another int the lore of the springs.

That was for another day. He had no plans to retire. Although Beijing might eventually replace him planned to stay here till he died. He had raised his family here. Kept the guest registry and faithfully informed each and every victim of the springs the source of their transformation. It was a legacy to be proud of. A job well done.


	20. Mellowing With Age

Title Mellowing With Age

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ouch (Fanfic Bakeoff)

Word count 288

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Happosai mellows with age

It had seemed like a good idea at the sealing their master forever. Of course their good luck could not last. The seal just had to be broken. He just happened to make his way to Japan and show up at the Tendo dojo

If they feared that he would beat them the way he always had when they followed the master, they were mistaken. He had mellowed with age and they had learned their place.

Their place was bowing low enough to kiss his feet. Turning the other way as he took up raiding the panties of every women in their district. Allowing him to freeload at the Tendo house.

He had become almost domesticated in his old age. No longer did he give daily beatings to his disciples. Master and students living together peacefully under the same roof. The Tendo girls called him Ji-chan now. He had become a grandfather to them.

He was family now. Family meant something to Soun and Genma They had raised their families Now that the families had combined there was a place for the old man.

The only one resisting him was Rama. Although his father and Mr. Tendo warned him again and again that the master who punish him, Rama refused to put up with the old man.

Rama might not respect the old man as a man, he did respect him as martial artist. He was the one person that Rama could actually measure himself against.

Someday he would be the one handing out the beatings and old man would either shape up or ship out. Until he was forced to treat Happosai as a family member who did not treat him any worse than his own father.


	21. The Road to Nanniichuan

Title The Road to Nanniichuan

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ouch (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 298

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary A fool and his money are soon parted

They had looked everywhere. Furinkan was now covered with holes. They had tried swimming in its swimming poo. Ripped apart the Cat Café. Rummaged under the floor boards at Ucchan's

Everywhere they went, they met the usual suspects. Mousse, Ryouga, Ranma all searching for Nanniichuan. That spring that would turn them all back into men.

It all started when the Furinkan Stores begin selling maps to Nanniichuan. Every week a different map. Every week hopes would soar that this was it. This was the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

The result was always the same. They would arrive at the same time. They would fight, destroying everything in sight in hopes of finding the elusive spring. All to no avail. At the end of the day, the duck, the piglet and the girl would all limp away denied the one thing that would have made them happy.

Ranma made it home just in time to see Nabiki putting the finishing touches on a sign which said "Welcome to Nanniichuan" He was trampled by Mousse and Ryouga as they surged past to be the first in the healing waters of the spring.

Ranma tried to walk past Nabiki, but she held him up until he paid the entrance fee. Akane looked appalled when she bumped Nabiki and maps to Nanniichuan fell out of her coat.

" How can you take advantage of them like that?"

" If they want to believe that the spring is here who am I to refuse their money?"

"What if I tell them it is a scam?"

" Go ahead., but as soon as I print another map they will be hot on the trail to Nanniichuan You will never lose money underestimating the intelligence of your audience."


	22. The Way to a Man's Heart

Title The Way to A Man's Heart

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ouch (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 373

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Ranma tries to explain to Akane why his feelings about her cooking do not reflect his feelings toward her.

Ranma sat staring at the rice balls on the plate. Eating Akane's cooking was a fate worse than death. He was not sure why Akane had agreed to this silly contest.

Shampoo and Ucchan both ran their own cafes. Ucchan was a professional No one was better than her in the art of making okonomiyaki. Shampoo had mastered the art of making the ramen that Ranma loved.

How could she even think that she could compete with them. She could not even make edible food. What did it prove anyway? Ranma loved to eat. Both Shampoo and Ucchan were willing to provide with an endless supply of good food without charge. All he had to do was show up and eat it.

All three girls seemed to believe the key to a man's heart was through his stomach. Nothing could be farther from the truth. He liked Shampoo and Ucchan. He loved their food, but the fact that they made good food had nothing to do with his feelings for them.

To the same degree, his feelings for Akane had nothing to do with his feelings about her cooking. She could not cook. Everyone knew that. No matter how much practice and study she put into cooking she would never be any good. Even he could cook better than her. It made him shudder to think about meals if they married.

But he liked Akane. On some level in his sixteen-year-old heart he loved her even though he did not really know what love was. He would continue to like her whether or not she ever made an edible meal. She should stop trying to compare her cooking to other women. Never never should she believe that he would choose another over her just because they were better cooks.

All of this sounded good when Ranma found the courage to speak to her about her cooking. Unfortunately for him he got further than " Baka, you can't help it that you are a terrible cook..." before she kicked him across town to Ucchan's shop. Ucchan was sympathetic and nursed him back to health with a new okonomiyaki in his honor. He would have to remember not to mention that to Akane.


	23. A Spy's Story

Title A Spy's Story

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ouch (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 255

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Sasuke's story

A spy's life is always dangerous. No one knows that better than I,Sasuke Sangukure. My family has served the Kuno family as far back as anyone can remember.

I am called to receive my instructions knowing that the recording will self destruct. If I am caught or killed, the Kuno family will disavow any knowledge of me or my actions.

I fight the Kuno family's enemies. This duty has led to suffering at the hands of my master's principal foe, Ranma Saotome. Despite severe beating I have never surrendered to him while carrying the Kuno family banner.

My duties do however bring into conflict with my mistress whose true love is Ranma Saotome She does not approve of my missions. She would have me strike against Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl.

Doing what the master bids, gets me beaten by the mistress. Do what the mistress bids gets me beaten by the master. It would be better if I did nothing at all, but then I would not be doing my job.

I am proud to say that neither Ranma. Akane Tendo or the pig-tailed girl have never entered the Kuno estate except with the permission of the master or mistress. I vigilantly guard the treasures of the estate with my life.

I would be willing to give up my life for the Kunos, but I know that I am more valuable alive keeping to the shadows to alert the Kuno family to the movements of their enemies.


	24. The Cursed Boy

Title The Cursed Boy

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ouch (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Ranma ½

Word Count 291

Warning none

Summary Gosunkigi tries to curse Ranma

Gosunkigi had finally done it. Today was the day that Ranma went down and Akane became his forever. He had the dolls, the hammer and the nails. They would be the nails in Ranma's him out of the way, his way to Akane would finally be clear.

He held the dolls in his hands. They were his best work. Nothing could go wrong. Or so he thought until Ranma just happened to bump into scrambled around on the floor trying to find the right doll. Feeling a pain in his leg, he looked up to see Ranma bending the leg of the doll, this way and that. This could not be happening.

"Playing with dolls now Gosunkigi?"

"Give that back"

"Or what?"

"I will curse you."

"Are you still playing that game? What would happen if I did this?"" Ranma pulled the leg of the doll behind Gosunkigi's head"

Instantly, Gosunkigi's leg went into the same position. Ranma laughed as he manipulated the boy into all kind of odd positions with one hand while fending off a desperate Gosunkigi with the other hand. The teacher stopped class and yelled at both of them to stop it. Ranma tossed the doll out the window. It was followed closely by Gosunkigi.

Akane glared at Ranma " Why do you have to pick on Gosunkigi? He is such a nice boy. Maybe you should join him. " She kicked him out the same window and he landed on Gosunkigi who was struggling to get up.

Gosunkigi sighed " All I wanted to do was curse you so that I could win Akane"

Ranma laughed " You have no chance I am already cursed with Akane"


	25. Word's Unsaid

Title Word Unsaid

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ouch (fanfic bakeoff#16)

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Ranma discovers an important truth

Could it really be that easy? Akane had given him so much grief every time he called her uncute. It was not his fault that she was a muscle-bound tomboy. Why was the truth so painful?

Nabiki assured that all he had to do was tell Akane that she was cute and the pain would end. Akane would be eating out of his hand. Did he really want that? He actually liked the spunky, angry Akane. It seemed more normal for her. Did he want to replace her with a girl that acted all the other girls?

On the other hand he was tired of the pain. Tired of the endless beatings. Getting kicked into orbit every time he told her that she was uncute. Better to follow Nabiki's advice. After all he owed her money

Nabiki ushered Akane into the dojo where Ranma was waiting. It was the moment of truth. She was wearing a brand-new kimono for New Years Time to put up or shut up.

He was OK until she uttered the fateful words. " Ranma, how do I look?"

She looked beautiful. All he had to say was " You look cute." and everything would be fine, but he could not find the words. His mouth went dry. His tongue refused to articulate the words. He just stood there mute.

After a few minutes of his sputtering and staring at the floor, Akane could not take it anymore. She was sure that Ranma hated the extremely feminine kimono.

Not waiting for him to tell her that she was "uncute", she took the initiative kicking him into orbit. He had an epiphany as hurtled toward certain doom. Sometimes words unsaid could produce as much pain as anything he might have said to Akane.


	26. Blue Thunder

Title Blue Thunder

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ouch (fanfic bakeoff#16)

Word Count 355

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary The Origins of the Blue Thunder

" I am Kuno Tatewaki the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School. Today is the day that Ranma Saotome is going down. When he does, I will take my place beside the notables of Furinkan dating back to the first emperor of Japan."

Kuno stood like a man among men. Bokken aloft. Body unbowed. Prepared for any foe no matter how great. No one would pass him today. He would show them all what he was made of

The bell rang. The usual crowd sprinted for the door. They knew the penalty for lateness. Some of their classmates already bore the mark of shame. The bowl cut. They vowed that they would not be next.

Kuno froze. He was prepared for Ranma not the entire school population. His brain turned to mush and his body went rigid. The herd cut down the upper class like a knife through butter.

When the stampede passed, Ranma and Akane ran past him. Akane hurried on ahead. She was not about to be late because of Ranma. Ranma only stopped when he noticed that he was standing on Kuno's head.

The bokken caught his eye. Why would anyone who claimed to be a kendo champion fight with a child's sword? He examined it. Just an ordinary bokken. Why did Kuno put such faith in it?

"Please give the bokken."

Ranma looked up to see Sasuke on bended knee before him. " Just answer me this. Why a bokken?"

Sasuke looked around No one would hear. "His father gave it to him because he was afraid that the boy would injure himself with a real sword"

Ranma nodded Given Kuno's record that made sense. "One last question. Why Blue Thunder?"

Sasuke pointed to the words on the side of the bokken "Blue Thunder Bokken."

"The master thought his father had named him Blue Thunder when he gave him the bokken.

Ranma roared with laughter. Sasuke looked uncomfortable. He splashed Ranma with cold water

" I presume that I can count on your discretion to keep the master's secrets. All Ranma could do was nod.


	27. Anything Goes

Title Anything Goes

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Ouch (Fanfic bakeoff #16)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning language

Summary Ranma reflects on what his father has taught him

His father often lauded himself on all that he had taught to Ranma. The boy owed him so much. He should be proud that he was the heir to the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

What had he actually learned from his father? The secret moves of the school were clear evidence of just how far his father was willing to sink. Attacking from behind, yelling insults at your opponent, or attacking under a flag of truce were permitted if necessary to victory.

Victory if possible was everything. The method of achieving it was not important. If your opponent could be tricked into looking behind him, picking up small change or even staring at a nice set of boobs, victory was assured. No trick was too low if victory could be achieved.

Sometime victory was not possible. Then groveling was necessary. If you say, you are sorry many opponents will let you live. Maybe your opponent could be convinced that you were dead and leave. You could even turn invisible if you remember that you will turn visible when you attack.

If all else fails run away. You will live to fight another day against another opponent. It serves no purpose to fight an opponent whom you cannot beat. Why waste your time and risk injury? There is no such thing as honor or defeat in the Saotome School only victory and survival.

Ranma's father might not have taught him much in all those years of training but he taught him that Anything Goes was not just the name of the school. It was a way of life. Sometime he would be heir to that school and would be proud to teach his children and his students what his father had taught him. ANYTHING GOES.


	28. Beauty and the Beast

Title Beauty and the Beast

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Ouch (bonus prompt Weather)fanfic bakeoff

Rating 289

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning nudity

Summary Happosai is felled by Beauty

This time Ranma was glad that he stayed out of a martial arts battle. Normally he would have gone after Happosai, but when his battle aura became gigantic only his students could handle him.

The news helicopters were everywhere. Fighter planes from the Japan Defense Force buzzed around them like mosquitoes. They were giants in the earth. Marauding through Downtown Tokyo.

They battled all day, the giant samurai and giant panda trying to bring down their master. They knew that it is was only a matter of time before they faded while the master was able to hold his gigantor form.

They corned him on top of the Tokyo Tower. The master would not escape them. He climbed to the top and dared them to follow. Luckily for them it was raining. The Tower after all was made from the steel of US tanks from the Korean War Era. The perfect conductor of electricity.

As Happosai thumbed his nose at Tokyo, he was hit by a huge flash of lightning. Down down he fell until he crashed into the pavement and reverted to his normal perverted winkled old self.

The samurai and panda dwindled to their normal size and settled down by Ranma in female form. He had been sent by Kasumi to tell them to come and stop playing because she had dinner ready.

When Happosai came to, he was still angry and started to grow. Ranma flashed his ample bosom at the pervert and when he latched on Ranma knocked the old man out.

The girls were surprised that the three of them were able to take down Happosai, until Soun waxed poetic. No, it was not the lighting that got him. Twas beauty that felled the beast.


	29. Bombs Away

Title Bombs Away

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Ouch(bonus prompt Weather) (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 279

Warning Boobs

Summary Happosai one ups Ranma's attempt to use the rain to stop him

The same thing happened every time he would chase the old man. Just when he had caught and was about to beat him he would pull one of the those huge bombs out of his pocket and yell "Happo Fire Burst"

As a result he had been forced to look the other way as the old man rampaged through the town stealing the underwear of every woman whether she was wearing them or they were stuffed in their underwear drawer.

He checked the weather report 100% chance of rain which meant it was already raining. Today was the day that Happosai got his. His bombs would not work on a day like today.

By the time he got to school Happosai was already leaving the school with the ladies hot in pursuit. The time had come to put his plan into action.

Flashing his boobs at Happosai, the lecher came to an immediate halt. He latched onto her boobs just as the girls arrived. Ranma could not keep from gloating

"This time I've got you, old man. Your bombs won't light in the rain so you are just going to have to stay here and take your beating like a man."

Happosai grinned at him "You think so. HAPPO FIRE BURST with water proof matches and wicks"

The bomb went just after the old man got away. Ranma, underwear and girls were all caught in the blast. Fortunately for the girls Ranma's ample bosom and the underwear shielded them from the blast, but the damage had been done. Ranma ended up receiving the beating from the girls who claimed that his interference allowed Happosai to escape.


	30. Wedding Bell Blues

Title Wedding Bell Blues

Author landofthekwe

Rating K

Word Count 210

Prompt Ouch (fanfic bakeoff16)

Fandom Ranma

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Soun reflects on Ranma and Akane's wedding day

What a pain. Ranma and Akane had actually reached their wedding day. The day he had worked for so long. The wedding was so expensive. Worse yet the dojo was in shambles. Now they would have to start over.

The worst part was that he had no one to blame, but himself. His wedding gift of water from the Spring of the Drowned Man turned out to be source of the disruption of the wedding.

Of course it wasn't his fault that all of Ranma's fiances and Akane's admirers had been invited by Nabiki It was not his fault that Happosai drank the water from the cursed spring thinking it was sake.

But the ensuing riot made the wedding impossible and forced him to postpone the wedding. The fiasco was complete. Nabiki steadfastly refused to return the wedding gifts.

The good news was that Ranma and Akane actually loved each other. He knew that the wedding would take place eventually. They were only in high school. Eventually their day would come

He raised a glass to his late wife. The dojo would be in good hands. Ranma and Akane would carry on the Tendo School of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and he and Genma could continue to play shogi knowing the future was in good hands


	31. Lessons in Fatherhood : Unbearable

Title Lessons in Fatherhood Unbearable

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood ) fanfic bakeoff 17

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary An unbearable Father

The old man was fat and lazy. He took advantage of his best friend by mooching off him. Stealing his daughter and his dojo just so he could have a place to retire.

Did he contribute one cent to the family coffers. He just sat around eating, sleeping and cheating his best friend at shogi. The one sign he would never write would be "Will Work for Food"

His sense of honor was so bad that he was willing to pretend to be a circus performer or a boy's pet simply to obtain free food. His promises were worthless. He had promised Ucchan's father that he would rise as his daughter in exchange for his cart. The scoundrel had taken the cart and left Ucchan in the dust.

No trick was too low in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Trickery and deceit were prized. Cowardice was raised to an art form. It was so appropriate that the final move was running away.

Their master was a degenerate whom they cowered in fear. Even though they claimed to hate him, all their actions clearly reflected his teachings.

His father's foolish vow to commit seppaku if he did not turn Ranma into a man prevented Ranma from having a mother. Instead he had to pretend to be a girl whenever she was around

Being a girl was his entire fault. Insisting on training at Jusenkyo when he did not understand a word of Chinese had ruined Ranma's life.

Ranma thought his father had ruined his life by engaging him to Akane Little did he know that because of his father's actions he would meet and fall in love with the woman that he would eventually marry.

GEE THANKS DAD


	32. Lessons in Fatherhood: Daddy's Girls

Title Lessons in Fatherhood Daddy's Little Girls

Author landofhtekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood) fanficbakeoff

Word Count 250

Warning Character death

Summary Soun Tendo reflects on his daughters on his annual visit to his wife's grave

Every year he visited his wife's graves accompanied by his three daughters. It comforted him that though he had lost his wife, the three gifts that she had given was still by his side.

The first gift was his beloved Kasumi. So much like his wife, the perfect homemaker Someday she would be the perfect wife for Doctor Tofu. Until that day she is his reminding him everyday what a wonderful woman his wife was.

The second gift was his daughter, Nabiki. Brilliant but a touch lazy. Someday she will make enough money to provide for her father in his old age. All the investment of time and money in her will be returned sevenfold.

The last gift is perhaps the most precious. The girl whose battle for womanhood parallels her struggles as martial artist. Just as she does not realize how beautiful she really is so she does not realize that she is Ranma's equal in all things.

Ranma and Akane were a good match. The dojo would prosper and provide for him in his old only hoped that Ranma and Akanae were as happy as he and his wife were

That is the way it should be. A marriage is a partnership, where husband and wife share joys and sorrows. He wishes that she were alive to see what fine women their daughters have become

Instead he is forced to bring them to her grave so that she can for herself. He thanks her everyday for Daddy's little girls whom his wife has blessed him with.


	33. Lessons in Fatherhood: Abandonment

Title Lessons in Fatherhood Abandonment

Author landofhtekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tutorial (bonus Fatherhood) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 270

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ucchan overcomes abandonement

A father was a person who abandoned you. That is what life had taught Ukyo Kuoji. The turning point of her life was when her father proposed an engagement with the okonomiyaki cart serving as the dowry.

She assumed that she would grow up with Ranma and marry him. Instead, the man who would have been her father-in-law stole the cart. She ran after the cart but just fell.

The worst moment of her life was watching Ranma wave goodbye to her as the cart disappeared out of sight. When she turned, she saw her own father waving goodbye to her, assuming that Genma had taken his cart and his daughter.

After that day things were never the same. Okonomiyaki became her life as she strove to be the best Okomiyaki chef in Japan. Things were never the same between her and her father. He had after sold her and the cart to another. They had to scrounge to make a living working for others.

Her other vow was to find the father who had abandoned her. She did not stop until she found Genma in Tokyo. Somehow she hoped that everything could be made right someday.

Ranma would acknowledge her as his fiancé and eventually marry her. Genma would take his rightful place as father. Then only then would she have the family that had been promised to her.

Until that happened she would continue her quest to be the best Okonomiyaki chef in Japan She could not prevent fathers from abandoning her or fiances not honoring their commitment, but she would whatever it took to be the best.


	34. A Boy Named Panty Hose Taro

Title Lessons in Fatherhood A Boy Named Panty Hose Taro

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 290

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Panty Hose Taro plots his revenge

In someways he had mixed feelings about his father. From his birth father he gained smashing good looks. From Happosai's giving his first bathe in Niuho-manmaorenni-chuan, he became a powerful creature not the odd amalgam of creatures who drowned in that pool. It was what happened next bothered him

His mother deferred to the pervert due to the custom that the person giving a baby its first bath was allowed to name it. The pervert of course chose Panty Hose Taro thinking that he had given a fine name to the boy. And so he was twice cursed. First by Jusenkyo, then Happosai.

Unlike the rest of those cursed by Jusenkyo his curse allowed him to be more powerful than most people. But he needed that power to deflect the laughter which ensued whenever he told people his name. No one could keep a straight face when they heard it.

As a result he was required to fight battle after battle simply to stifle the abuse he received from cruel people who could only snicker at his name. No matter how powerful he was and how many people he defeated, no one could respect a boy named Panty Hose Taro.

He searched Happosai to force him to change his name, but much to his chagrin he discovered that as powerful as he was, Happosai was more so. Worse yet, even if he had defeated him,. Happosai actually liked the name. He viewed the name itself as the source of his power.

And so he was forced to slink back to China to try to obtain more power. Only if he had enough power could he stand up to the man who had named Panty Hose Taro and ruined his life.


	35. Who's Your Daddy

Title Lessons in FatherhoodWho's Your Daddy

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood) fanfic bakeoof #17

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Kuno accepts the Principal as his father

It was so confusing. He had grown to accept the fact that his father was gone. One day he had left for a conference in Hawaii and never returned.

In the interim he had assumed the mantel of head of the family. His sister, Sasuke and the rest of the household deferred to him. It was a natural progression.

To be told by first Sasuke and then accepted without proof by his sister that That Man was his father was too much. The man dressed like a Hawaiian, spoke like a Hawaiian and acted liked Hawaiian.

Of one thing he was sure. His father was not Hawaiian. He wore conservative suits. He spoke and acted in a manner which befitted the estate to which he belonged.

He was not that loudmouth person who threatened and bullied the students of Furinkan High. That wearer of leis and Hawaiian shirts could simply not be his father.

Finally he had it with the principal. All was explained. All was forgiven. They found that they could unite around a common enemy. Ranma.

Although he lost his status as locus parentis by the return of his father, he still retained his position as head of the household until his father decided to return home.

Most of all it raised his status at Furinkan High School. By endorsing his father he became his father's lieutenant he was able to further his own agenda against Ranma.


	36. Nobody Home

Title Lessons in Fatherhood: Nobody Home

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tutorial (bonus prompt Fatherhood) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ryouga find his home

It was amazing that he had found his home after all these years even without Ranma's help. What was even more amazing was that everything was just like he remembered.

His room looked just like it had when he left home to fight Ranma on the fateful day. The dogs still remembered him as if he was a long last friend.

His parents had even left him a note on the refrigerator. The contents had to be tossed because the food they had left him had long since spoiled.

What seemed most homey about his return visit was his parents' absence. That was what he most remembered about his childhood. His parents were never there.

It made it easier being away from home knowing that even if he was home, his parents would not be. Being home, made him realize why he had left in the first place.

It was not to find Ranma. It was not to find his parents. It was to find a place to call home. The house he had been brought up in certainly was not it.A home was a place where you lived with your family, but since his parents were never there this house did not qualify.

He would try to find his way back to the Tendo household. People who were always there. People who treated him like family.

As he walked out the door he stopped in front of the refrigerator. He scribbled a hasty thank you on the note to let his parents know that he had been there and appreciated that they had thought of him after all these years.

He petted the dogs, took a long look around and let the screen door slam behind him never to return. Somehow he needed to find his way home.


	37. Learning to Love

Title Learning to Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Tutorial (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Word Count 275

Warning Character Death

Summary Ranma brings Akane back to life by admitting he loves her

He gazed at Akane lying lifeless in his arms. Even though he could never express his feelings for her, she had shown him how she felt by risking her life to save him.

Every time he tried to tell her how he felt the words had always come wrong. He ended up insulting her. She would respond by kicking his butt. He only got what he deserved.

Now that she was gone, he was finally able to express his feeling, even he still could not speak the words. But it was too late. Too late to tell her that he loved her. Too late to tell her that she was cute, and smart and strong. Too late to tell her that he could not live without her.

He screamed her name at the top of her lungs. The waters of Jusenkyo did not matter to him anymore. Becoming the best martial artist did not matter any more. Neither did carrying on the Anything-Goes-School of Martial Arts. All that mattered was her and she was gone.

She stirred in his arms, opened her eyes and smiles. His thoughts, his words, his deeds had brought back to life. He may not have said he loved her, but she knew that he was thinking it. She would never forget it or let him take it back.

The truth was that he loved her and she loved him. The lies had been shredded by the spectre of death when they risked everything to save the one they loved and they would never return to the dance of angry words and deeds that had hidden their love since they met.


	38. My Fair Lady

Title My Fair Lady

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tutorial (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Nabiki teaches Ranma how to be a lady

Nabiki was so tired of Ranma's whining.

"The high heels hurt my feet. The metal in the bra hurts my breasts. How can any women walk with twelve layers of clothes on Why can't I eat okonomiyak instead of this slop.? This dress makes me look fat"

Unfortunately for her she had been given the task of turning Ranma into a lady. Only as a lady could he save Akane from being forced to marry that disgusting gourmet. If she could not turn Ranma into a lady, he would even get in the door.

Ranma's reasons for being a lady were just as mixed. He wasn't willing to admit his feelings for a result, Nabiki was forced to appeal to his competitive drive. The gourmet had beaten him in a martial arts contest. Ranma could never refuse such a challenge.

"Ranma, If you don't quit whining, I am gone. The gourmet will win by default, marry Akane and inherit the dojo. Is that what you want? "

Ranma stared at the floor. He did not want either. She had hit the right buttons. He was not willing to admit that he was saving Akane because to do so would force him to admit his feelings.

Better to pretend that it was all about getting his revenge against the gourmet. He would beat him at his own .game and shove all that food down his gullet until he choked on it. Nodding he placed the book on his head and prepared to walk in the heels.

Nabiki groaned. " By the way Ranma. You will be paying me by going on a date with Kuno. He already paid me for your services as soon as you get Akane back." Nabiki ducked as the book sailed past her head.


	39. How to Boil Water

Title How to Boil Water

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tutorial (fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 275

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Akane learns to boil water

Tome in hand, Akane strode confidently into the kitchen. The kitchen was a forbidden zone. Once her mother had ruled there. Now it was the domain ruled by Kasumi. No place for little Akane.

Ranma teased her unmercifully about her cooking. The rest simply fled when she tried to serve her food. No one had any confidence in her. Except Kasumi. She quietly explained to Akane that once she had been as bad as Akane. It was only by following Mama's instructions that she had improved over time.

Akane tried. following the directions in the magical book, but things never worked out right. Kasumi tried to explain to her that the only way to do it right was to start at the beginning. Akane wanted to take shortcuts. She wanted every meal to be perfect. Instead, she failed again and again.

Her latest fiasco involved an expensive feast which she had prepared. The measurements were wrong. The wrong ingredients were combined in the wrong proportions. The result was an inedible mess which Akane had to admit was a failure.

After the meal, Kasumi took her aside and praised her. Akane was flabbergasted. What could she have done to warrant such praise from Kasumi? Kasumi pointed out that Akane had managed to boil water without burning down the kitchen.

Akane went to be buoyed by her sister's invisible hand opened the book to the first lesson and marked Akane as having passed the first test. Every cook no matter how experienced must learn how to boil water. Akane had taken the first step to being a good cook thanks to Kasumi and her mother.


	40. Pork Futures

Title Pork Futures

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Foolish (bonus prompt future) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ryouga/Akane

Warning cuddling with pigs

Summary Ryouga dreams of his future with Akane

Ryouga settled down for a nice winter's nap. Akane cuddled him to her chest till he could hardly breathe. Still, her warmth and the evenness of her breathing helped him drop off to sleep. Just before he departed for dreamland he wished that he could marry Akane so that they could spend every night like this.

He found himself staring off smog of Tokyo. Somehow he needed to find his way home. Akane and the little ones were waiting for him at the dojo which he had inherited when he married Akane. Ryouga was forced to work as a salaryman to support his father-in-law, sisters-in-law and his every growing family.

Akane made sure he was on the right train every day as she and the young ones would kiss him goodbye at the station. Tonight he had to work late so Akane was not here to meet him. What could he do? He had no idea where the dojo was from the station. Panicking he remembered the G.P.S. which Akane had given him this morning. He typed in Tendo Dojo.

Instantly, he had directions. Following the directions he would go north, then south. All the while the voice which sounded like the femaleRanma would bark at him that he was on the wrong track. Frustrated he plopped down in the middle of the road. Fortunately, Akane micro chipped him so that Ranma could find him.

Ranma brought him home to a grateful family. There they were at the door waiting for him. The young ones simply could not wait. They squealed and squirmed their way out of Akane's arms.

Sprinting toward Ryouga were three little black pigs. He awoke in Akane's bed in a cold sweat. Still a little black pig and no closer to being Akane's husband.


	41. Duck Dinner

Title Duck Dinner

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Foolish (bonus prompt Future) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 280

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Mousse/Shampoo

Warning violence

Summary Mousse has a recurring dream about his wedding night

Mousse settled down for a nap after an exhausting day at the Cat Café. It did not bother him that he slaved for Cologne for nothing day after day. Just being with his beloved Shampoo was enough for him. Sometime they would marry return to China and live happily ever after.

His dreams strayed to their wedding night. He waited anxiously for her to come out of the bathroom. She had looked wonderful in her weeding kimono. He looked forward to seeing her in her nightgown then nothing at all.

He strained to hear the splashing of water. The splashing of water. This did not sound good. When he heard meowing and hissing emanating from the bathroom, he knew he was in trouble.

He looked down at his body. Of course, he was a duck.

Quivering he prepared for his beloved's arrival hoping things would somehow be different. When he saw her bounding toward the bed all claws and fangs he knew that he was in trouble.

It was same dream he had every chased him down the stairs and through the Cat Café. Just as he was about to pour hot water on his head. She swallowed him whole. The kettle clanked on the floor spilling its contents on the floor.

Her grandmother chided her to spit him out. When she didn't Cologne threatened. to pour the hot water on her with Mousse still inside. She reluctantly regurgitated him.

Mousse awoke covered with sweat. He knew that he played a dangerous game whether Shampoo was an Amazon or a cat. He might end up as dinner either way, but she was worth the risk.


	42. A  Cut Above the Rest

Title A Cut Above the Rest

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Foolish (bonus prompt Future)fanfic bakeoff

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Genma/Nodoka

Word Count 265

Warning talk of seppaku

Summary Genma realizes that he and his wife have no future together

He stared at his wife working in the kitchen with Ranma. Once he had loved her, but he just could not live with her. So he took her boy and returned to the only home he had ever known: the road to raise their son to be a man.

On that day he made a foolish promise to her that if he did not turn Ranma into a man that he and Ranma would commit seppaku. The sword she carried was the coup de grace. Their heads would roll if she ever learned what had happened to Ranma

He did not regret his decision to leave. The domestic life had not been for him. He needed the open road. Now that he was older and his son was trained he took great pleasuring in mooching off the Tendos

They were his family now. He was back with his master and training partner, but in a domestic setting. They were all one big happy family. One day when Ranma married Akane their families would be truly united.

No, he could never return to those days with his wife. Better not to think of might have been. Better that he pretend to be a panda and Ranma pretend to be a girl. Eventually she would leave and things would return to normal.

There was no future for him with his wife. He had cut her off from him with his promise. It was too bad that Ranma had lose his mother, but it was necessary. She was too good for him. A cut above the rest.


	43. Voyeur

Title Voyeur

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Foolish (bonus prompt future) fanficbakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Kuno/ Ranma Kuno./ Akane femaleRanma/Akane

Warning YURI

Summary Kuno stumbles into Sasuke's dream

He could not believe his luck. Ending up with the pig tailed girl and Akane in his bed was beyond Kuno's wildest dreams. Sasuke was more than willing to pinch him to reassure him that he was not dreaming.

Just to make sure he reached and hugged both girls. The girls awoke screaming that Kuno was assaulting them. Despite his pleas of innocence they tossed him out of the bed and onto the floor where Sasuke broke his fall.

Instead of continuing their assault against the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School, they turned to each other and were soon locked in a passionate embrace. Kuno was dumbfounded. Girls having sex with other girls. What was the world coming to?

Still, he found himself strangely attracted to the sexual antics of the pig tailed girl and Akane. Itt never occurred to him that he would enjoy watching them have sex with each other.

Sasuke brought him sake and popcorn to consume while he ogled the girls. Together they sat enthralled by the spectacle before them. Turning to Sasuke he asked the obvious question on his mind

"Am I dreaming?"

"Of course you are master. This is my dream. They would never behave like this in real life. Just sit back and enjoy your dream because you will never get them to perform like this in real life"

Kuno stared at his servant " I have always been a man of action. It never occurred to me that watching girls have sex with each other could be so exhilarating."

Sasuke grinned " Welcome to my world, master. My life consists of spying on other people for the Kuno family. Watching people is what I do. These dreams are just one of the perks of service."


	44. Settling

Title Settling

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Foolish (bonus prompt Future) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 323

Fandom Ranma ½

Pariing Ranma/Ucchan

Warning none

Summary Ranma dreams of marriage to Ucchan

Ranma found himself in Ucchan's shop but it was somehow different. Ucchan was still behind the grill, but she was pregnant. Her baby bump pushed almost to the grill. There were children everywhere. Ranma himself feeding them okonomiyaki morning noon and night.

He had no time for training while taking care of the children. Ucchan was stuck behind the grill trying to make ends meet. Their old friends would still come in, but only out of sympathy.

Ranma would wonder after they left what would have happened if he had married Shampoo or Akane, but then the children would cry and he knew that he had more immediate needs to take care of.

He had never really appreciated how much Ucchan worked. Instead he had mooched off her then just as he did now. He had been too busy training to learn any skills at school. His only use now was as a babysitter while his wife earned the money to survive.

Ucchan had been his oldest and best friend. He was not sure if she was any more. She would collapse in bed at the end of a long hard day. He could not help but wonder if she resented him.

She had wanted to be the best okonomiyaki chef in Japan. He had wanted to head the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Instead they had settled. She worked night and day to support them. He never worked out anymore. His skills had deteriorated.

He woke up in a cold sweat. Same old panda with his paw crushing his chest. Same old Tendo dojo. He could not help wondering if the kami were not warning him not to settle for less than being the head of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.


	45. The Future Is Now

Title The Future is Now

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Foolish(bonus prompt Future)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Ranma feels pressure to marry Akane

How had it come to this? One minute he was holding a dead Akane in his arms morning that he would never be able to tell her that he loved her. The next minute he was being fitted in a tux for his wedding.

Somehow he had missed a memo. He had never asked Akane to be his wife. Apparently since they were already engaged that was deemed unnecessary. All that remained was the ceremony

His feelings for Akane had not changed. He knew that he loved her. Until he thought she had died he was unwilling to even think. Now he could not deny. Though he never said "I love Akane" out loud, Akanke had Somehow she heard him. It was as if he had woken her from death with his thoughts.

He might deny that he had told her "I love you", but he could deny thinking it. Most importantly he could not deny that he did love her. Akane had made a leap of faith from love to marriage based on this one unspoken declaration.

He felt like the life was being choked out of him His father and father-in-law had backed him into a corner. Akane had told him that she would never forgive him if he backed out now.

One part of him wanted to marry Akane He loved her. He could no longer deny that she looked pretty in both Western style wedding dress and traditional wedding kimono. The problem was that they were both too young. They should finish high school at the very least. Someday Akane would a fine wife. Ranma wished that everyone was not rushing them into marriage.


	46. Follow the Breadcrumbs

Title Follow the Breadcrumbs

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Absence (Masquerade)

Word Count 270

Fandom Ranma 1/2

Warning none

Summary

Ranma kicked around the dojo The old man was missing. That always meant trouble. Since his arrival at the Tendo dojo he had yet to miss a meal .

What in the world would lead a major leech like his father to leave a sweet deal like the Tendo dojo where he received all the food he could eat without lifting a finger.

The only one thing could lead him away from a sweet deal was a sweeter deal. Ranma just needed to find someone who offer him more food than the Tendos.

It did not take long to follow the trail of breadcrumbs. His father had ins with his two other fiances. Shampoo and Uchan. Sooner or later he would show up looking for free food.

When he reached Uchan's shop, he heard her tale of woe. Yes, she had hired his father to act as a sandwich man in his panda form advertising the shop in exchange for food, but he had scared all of the customers away when he entered the shop for lunch so they had to fire him

The next stop was the Cat Café. Ranma found Shampoo steaming outside the shop. She let him have it full blast. His father had been there and she had hired him to deliver food, but he had wrecked the bike in his panda form and escaped with theirs food.

There could only be place left for his father. The only place where he could obtain food without doing any work. Sure enough, his father was there at the dinner table. Until of course Kasumi announced that Akane had cooked the meal. His father tried to escape but after all the trouble he

had put everyone through Ranma was going make sure that he got his just desserts.


	47. Akane's Absence

Title Akane's Absence

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Absence ( Masquerade)

Word Count 270

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ranma decides Akane has some value

When he found out she had gone to her granddthather's he had been so happy. No more tomboy. No more jealousy. No more fighting with him over every little thing. A great start to a great day.

He begin to miss her on the way to school She always walked with him. They always argued. She threw hot and cold water at him. When they got to school, the student body always attacked. Last would come Kuno and the Kendo club.

Today no one attacked. The students were all inside. Someone had tipped them off. He would arrive on time for once. Suddenly, Kuno blocked his path, but instead of attacking Ranma he fell down to his knees and begged him for information on the location of his beloved Akane.

Ranma was completely taken aback. Normally, Kuno would have attacked him to try to force him to reveal the location of his beloved. What should he do? He was not prepared to deal with the emotional Kuno. Doing the only thing he could think of , he jumped into the fountain.

Instantly he became Kuno's beloved Ranko. Kuno's demeanor changed instantly from love sick to love struck. Ranma was not sure if this was any improvement.. The boy was all over him. Ranma would have no choice, but to take him out.

He could hardly wait for Akane to get home. At least she could take the heart for him from Kuno. He would much rather face the angry Kuno who wanted to kill him over Akane instead of the love struck one who harassed him in his female form.


	48. Lost and Found

Title Lost and Found

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Absent (masquerade bonus prompt ) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ryouga realizes his place in Akane's heart

Ryouga returned from his annual tour of Japan which had began one day when he was walking home from Furinkan High School without Ranma and Akane. The only reason that he knew he was home was he ran into the Furinkan High School just as he had the first time he found the high school.

:Luckily for him, the students had just been let out from school for the day. When he saw Akane

his heart leapt. Surely, Akane would be happy to see him after he had been gone so long. Akane was happy to see him, but for some reason she acted like she was unaware that he had even been gone.

She was not alone. When he inquired of Ranma and his friends, he received the same response. No one had even been aware that he had been missing all this time. Was he really so invisible to everyone? He did not care about Ranma, but Akane's lack of awareness hurt. No wonder she always chose Ranma instead of him. He made no impression on her at all.

Instead, she was bemoaning the fact that Pchan had been missing for weeks. She had even had posters printed offering a reward if he were found, but to no avail. Ranma had a hard time keeping from laughing. When Ranma fell over laughing, Akane belted him all the way to Uchans Ranma was out of the way but it did not get him any closer to Akane.

He came to the unfortunate conclusion that she only noticed him as Pchan and not Ryouga. When Akane went to bed, she found Pchan waiting for her. As she cuddled him to her chest, she declared that he should be never runaway from her again. She simply could not bear to lose him.


	49. Puttiong Lipstick on a Pig

Title Putting Lipstick on a Pig

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Translate (bonus prompt Dressing)fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 245

Warning none

Summary Akane dresses Pchan for the Festival

Ranma could not help it. Akane had taken it upon herself to dress P-chan for the festival. Whenever Akane would leave the room, he would tease Ryouga unmercifully.

The poor boy now was now clad in a colorful yukata which featured pigs dancing around in a meadow. Akane had put white makeup on him. Lipstick, eyeshadow and blush on the cheeks finished the look.

Upon hearing Ranma laugh at P-chan, Akane was filled with righteous indignation. She had dressed P-chan for the festival. P-chan was going with her to the festival.

An insult to P-chan was an insult to her. When Ranma was bent over laughing, she kicked him to the moon. She did not care if he ever came down.

When they arrived at the festival, Pchan was concerned that someone would recognize him. Akane frowned. One would think that Pchan was not happy with what she did

"You know I love you Pchan I wanted to make you pretty for the Festival. It would hurt me to think that you don't like what I have done."

Pchan bucked his courage and strutted down the aisle of festival shops. Around him were catcalls making light of his situation. He endured it as best he could.

His reward for enduring what Akane had done to him was Akane herself. She kissed him on the nose and cuddled him against her chest, whispering her thanks to him for being the best friend she ever had as she fell asleep


	50. With  A Little Help From My Friends

Title With A Little Help From My Friends

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma

Prompt Translate (bonus Dressing) Fanfic bakeoff

Warning none

Summary Ranma receives aid from Mousse, Shampoo and Ryouga in his battle to save Akane from Panty Hose Taro

Ranma gazed down at the duck, the pig and the cat struggling with the waters surrounded the tower where Panty Hose Taro was holding Akane. He did not think of any of them as friends yet they were helping him save Akane.

They had done what they could to distract Panty Hose Taro. When they fell before his onslaught and changed back into their cursed forms, they still had the courage to make sure that Ranma had a pot of hot water to pour over his head.

They could have used it on themselves to escape the raging storm., but instead they risked death by giving it to Ranma so that he could escape. Ranma was surprised at their willingness to help him.

Their reasons for being here varied Mousse he could see. With Akane alive he had better shot with Shampoo. Ryouga was here out of love for Akane.

Shampoo was the hardest to figure out. If Akane died, she would move closer to Ranma, Unfortunately, Ranma was risking life and limb to save Akane.

The way she saw it, she would prefer a live Ranma with a live Akane. than a dead Ranma and a dead Akane. Hence, she would do anything to keep him alive. Even risk her own life.

He poured the tea kettle of hot water over himself. His girlish form instantly changed into the boy wearing the familiar Chinese outfit. he wore when he was doused with cold water.

He could have wondered how he emerged fully dressed every time he changed instead of buck naked, but he did not have time. It was time to kick Panty Hose Taro's butt. Shampoo,.Mousse and Ryouga had put their lives on the line for him. He would show them that their faith in him was justified by saving Akane


	51. the Bond Between Them

Title The Bond Between Them

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Translate (bonus prompt Dressing) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning naked dead girl

Summary Ranma's thoughts bring Akane back to life

She lay dead in his arms. Close enough to his face that would have felt her breath on his face if she were breathing. The tears that ran down his face rained down on her

He had wanted to tell her. Fear had always held him back. Now it was too late. Too late to do any good.

Even now he could not tell her. In his mind he said them, but his mouth refused to cooperate. All he could do was scream her name.

Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, she heard him. The words she had longed to hear him say for so long.

Life stirred in her again. She had no need for words. By sacrificing her life for him, she had shown how she felt.

The words gave her a reason to live again. They had been denying that loved each other since the beginning of the engagement

She had refused to proceed with the wedding because there was no love between. Now it was clear that they loved each other, there was no longer any impediment standing in the way of their wedding.

He did not even notice that she was naked in his arms except for his shirt which he was was not important to either of them now. She was alive that was enough.

She claimed to have heard every word. He claimed not to remember what he had said. For her part, she did not know how she heard the words and he could not deny thinking them.

The words unsaid were out in the open. Admitted by both. The basis of their new relationship was still rocky. They still could not say the words aloud, but they would never deny the truth of those words.


	52. At the Zoo

Title At the Zoo

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Translate (bonus prompt Dressing)

Word Count 464

Fandom Ranma

Warning nudity

Summary Genma ends up behind bars as man and beast

Without his signs he could not speak to humans. When they came at him with their tranquilizer darts, he tried to tell them that he was really a man. They just saw him as a wild animal.

When he awoke, he was at the zoo. Pandas were poking and prodding him. They seemed to be trying to communicate with him, but not knowing giant panda all he could do was that the other pandas shunned him.

The keepers threw up their hands when he refused to eat the bamboo offered to him. The keepers tried everything, but to no avail. He just would not eat.

One day, a worker left his bento in the cage. To his surprise, when he returned, he found the panda eating with chopsticks. Genma looked up at the surprised zookeeper. He raised his bowl as if to ask for more.

From that day forward he was the top attraction in the panda exhibit. People came from miles around to toss the bentos sold by the zoo into the cage. Attendance was at an all time high.

Unfortunately, that was the problem. The other pandas became jealous of the food and attention lavished on the newcomer. They would fight him for the bentos thrown into the cage.

Ranma just happened to watching on TV one day when the news brought the riots in the panda cage to his attention. The zoo had to be shut down because of the problem.

His attention was drawn to one panda at the bottom of the pile. He seemed to be holding up a placard with the word "Help" on it.

Sighing he knew what he had to do. Taking a tea kettle he raced to the zoo, he found his father in a separate cage from the other pandas. Ranma threw the tea kettle at him and waited for the reaction.

Instantly, Genma changed back into his human self. Unfortunately, he was buck naked. The magic had not returned his clothes to him and Ranma had not brought any with him.

Genma's cries brought the keepers. Too bad for him they saw was a naked man in the cage where the panda had been. They refused to believe that he was the same panda that had been caged here.

Ranma laughed as his father was hauled away. His father had been caged as a panda because he could not tell them who he was. When he changed back, he could speak, but could not explain how he happened to be in a cage where a panda should be

One way or another his pap was caged. He would leave him in jail a while. Maybe it would teach him a lesson about all the trouble he could get into in his panda form.


	53. Lost in Translation

Title Lost in Translation

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Translate

Word Count 434

Warning none

Summary The Jusenkyo Guide bemoans his fate

It really was not his fault. He had informed every one of the cursed ones before they became cursed. Their names were carefully logged in his guest registry.

The Jusenkyo Preservation Society should not place the blame on him. Even their enforcer, Kin'nee had fallen into the Spring of the Drowned Buddhist Monk.

Yet he was the one being blamed. Because of his intervention, Kin'nee's mission to take care of the cursed ones in Japan had failed. As a result it was decided that the guide should do more in the future to prevent people from falling into the ponds.

Ranma and his father claimed they had been cursed because they could not read Chinese. The guide doubted that this fact would have prevented them from training in the cursed springs.

The Amazon could read Chinese, but chose to train here anyway. The duck read Chinese, but could not read the signs due to his poor eyesight. Both the piglet and the duck had followed others into the springs.

The person who had used the guest registry to track down the cursed ones had actually been dipped into the Spring of the Drowned Octopus at birth to make him stronger. Another had been turned into a child to save her life.

The guest registry was not locked up. It was simply there who to show the government who had visited the springs. Without it he would have no way of showing the government that his job was necessary.

Now he was being asked to put up signs in Japanese. Because he could not speak or read Japanese he was forced to copy words from a dictionary.

Beijing could have simply sent him signs. They too were bureaucrats who were too busy to bother about a minor official in charge of a cursed spring.

As he drew the kanji, he watched fascinated as an American tour group stopped by the pools. The tour guide did tell them that this was the pool of the drowned good Samaritan.

Sure enough one of them slipped when the guide took a group picture he had rushed to their aid, but fallen into the spring himself. When he suffered no ill effects, the tour guide noted that maybe it was because he was already a good Samaritan. Always trying to save people from being cursed.

He shook his aid. Being a good Samaritan was his curse. Falling into the pool made no difference. He just knew that when his report reached his superiors in Beijing he would be writing signs in English to prevent American tourists from being cures


	54. A Sticky Situation Part 1

Title A Sticky Situation part 1

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sticky (fanfic bakeoff) assemble (bonus prompt)

Fandom Ranma ½ (Based of the recent Live Action Ranma ½)

Word Count 239

Warning none

Summary Assembling the characters

What a damn pervert Hikaru Gosunkugi was? It was annoying that she had to bother deleting his pictures of her. Her image belonged to her. She did not need a suitor who admired her from afar.

Maybe he was harmless enough, but she felt violated by what he did. Using her image to feed his lust for her was disgusting. She had done her best to destroy his pictures of her. Who knew how many she had not seen?

What was he doing with them? She imagined him engaging in all kinds of perverted behavior. Her picture the centerpiece of some shrine to her. She shivered. It was almost too horrible to imagine.

Nabiki had mentioned that some pictures of her had even been published on the internet. How was she supposed to stop him from doing that? The idea that some pervert was drooling over her online was obscene.

No matter what she did he refused to stop. Maybe she should step it up and beat the crap out of him. Confiscating his pictures did not seem to stop him from doing what he was doing.

Stalkers needed to be stopped. If there allowed to succeed, it would not be safe for her to walk the streets. The next time she saw him taking pictures of her she was going to kick his ass and break his camera. That would teach him a lesson about messing with her.


	55. A Sticky Situation Part 2

Title A Sticky Situation, Part 2

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sticky (bonus prompt assemble)fanfic bakeoff

Fandom Ranma ½ (based on the live action drama)

Warning none

Summary the Characters continue to assemble

Akane could not help but be angry. The question was who was she angry with. The boys who attacked her everyday on her way to school trying to get a date with her. Kuno and his kendo club. No, they were beneath her notice. It was that red headed slut who suddenly burst from the fountain and attacked the boys.

As if she needed help to take care of such wimps. She was dateless, because she wanted to be. None of the pimple faced boys were worthy to wipe the floors of Dr. Tofu's office much less be worthy of a date with her. Dr. Tofu might be out of reach, but that did not keep from wanting him and making up imaginary injuries just to see him in his office.

That girl had ruined everything. The boys respected her and wanted her because they knew in their hearts that they would never beat her or go on a date with her. The daily fights were just part of their routine. Because of the interruption of the fight things would never be the same. That little bitch had guaranteed that the way to school would be clear every morning.

That was not the worst thing she had done. Kuno could be counted on to make his protestations of love to her before going down to ignominious defeat. From the time that little red-headed girl burst on the scene Kuno had eyes only for her. Akane's fight with him was completely forgotten as he poured out his heart to that little slut instead of her.

Not that she was jealous. She had never encouraged Kuno's inane antics. Frankly she found him absurdly anachronistic in his garb that reminded her of some figure out of history instead of a fabulously wealthy high school. She should be thanking the little red haired girl for punching out Kuno for accosting her. Instead, she felt almost jealous.

She should be beating up the boys on the way to school not her. She should be defeating Kuno not her. Kuno should making his protestations of love to her, not to that red headed tramp. That little girl needed to be taught a lesson. People interfered with Tendo Akane's life at their own peril.


	56. A Sticky Situation Part 3

Title A Sticky Situation Part 3

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sticky (bonus prompt assemble) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½ (based on the Live Action Drama)

Warning none

Summary The characters assemble

The day had brought so many changes. A girl who was really a boy turned out to be the person that her father had promised to his best friend before she had ever been born. She had no need of fiancé. She was perfectly unhappy with her life already.

The entire male of population of Furinkan High School loved her, but she did not want or need them. The most handsome, wealthy and a skilled martial artist in the school worshipped her, but she could not stand him.

The man she truly loved was so in so love with her sister, Kasumi that the mere mention of her name sent him into a tailspin. She had done everything she could. Let her hair grow to make her look like Kasumi. His picture adorned her wall in a place of honor.

She would like to avoid him, but Dr. Tofu was Furinkan's High School nurse. Every day after her morning fights she was referred to his office where she could not avoid. Worse yet she now had to take care of Ranma who endured the idiots of the morning for her sake.

Ranma. She could not get rid of him. He and his father had moved into the Tendo house. They eat their food. Bathed in their bathroom. Fought in their dojo. If that was not bad enough Ranma was now going to her school. Morning. Noon and night he was always there.

She sighed, falling asleep with the plush pig in her arms as she stared at her picture of Dr. couldn't he be the one who loved her? Why couldn't he be the one her father had betrothed her to? At least he was a man who could inherit the dojo. Not a half boy, half girl like Ranma.


	57. A Sticky Situation Part 4

Title A Sticky Situation Part 4

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sticky (bonus prompt Assemble) fanfic bakeoff

Word Count 261

Fandom Ranma ½ (Based on the Live Action Drama)

Warning none

Summary The characters assemble

The morning fight had been disturbing in many ways. First, Kuno had beaten her. Kuno never beat her. Second, Ranma in her female form had definite weaknesses. Not only couldn't she use her patented move, Moko Takabisah due to her breasts getting in the way, but she had been seriously injured when Kuno tapped her in the ribs as she was dispatching him.

She was conflicted. She did not appreciate Ranma interfering in her fight with Kuno. Kuno wa her cross to bear. Although she did not want Kuno for herself, it made her jealous that Kuno should express an interest in Ranma in her female form. The idea that he preferred a boy turned into a girl over her was too much.

If that was not bad enough,after Dr. Tofu fixed Ranma's ribs and he returned to his old self all her classmates could talk about was her engagement to Ranma. In one fell swoop she had been reduced in the eyes of the school from the woman everyone wanted to Ranma's fiancé. All the respect that she had carefully cultivated was out the window.

She did not need Ranma fighting her battles. No one could touch her .martial arts wise. Losing to Kuno had been humiliating. Worse, Kuno was so fixated on Ranma's female form that he failed to notice that he had done the very thing that he had always wanted to do. Beat Akane. Not that she would ever have accepted his love whether he beat her or not, it would have been nice to be noticed.

It was time to get back to the dojo. Ranma was going down. Once she had been the one who that all the boys wanted to date and all the girls idolized. Her place in their hearts had been taken by Ranma. Until she beat him, nothing would ever be the same.


	58. A Sticky Situaion Part 5

Title A Sticky Situation Part 5

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sticky (bonus prompt assemble)fanfic bakeoff

Word count 273

Fandom Ranma ½ (Base on the Live Action Drama)

Warning none

Summary The Characters assemble

Akane fingered the necklace. There was no doubt in her mind that it fit into the hole in Ranma's locket. When combined they were the missing piece which would turn on the spigot which would unlock the Nannichuan

Not that it mattered to her. It seemed to matter to Ranma. The boy/girl who suddenly turned her world upside down. Only by finding Nanichuan could the curse of Spring of the Drowned Girl be reversed.

She should hate Ranma. He had interfered with her morning fights. Stolen the hearts of the boys and girls of Furinkan High School which had previously belonged to her. Worse yet he had come into her bedroom and tried to steal the necklace and kissed her

Yet when she learned that he had never known his mother, she was moved. The necklace had been passed down to her by her late made her want to help him.

There must be a reason why the necklace she had been given matched the locket that Ranma had been given. They may have promised from birth, but apparently they were tied together by the locket, the necklace and the Nannichuan

She would give him the necklace even though it came from her mother. Ranma might have done all manner of things to her. She still resented being made his fiancé just to obtain the the end he had fought for her against those who would do her wrong.

She said a prayer to her mother. Surely, her mother would understand. If giving the necklace to Ranma would cure his curse, she would do the right thing and give it to him.


	59. A Sticky Situaion Part 6

Title A Sticky Situation Part 6

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Sticky (bonus prompt Assemble

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½ (Based on the Live Action Drama)

Warning none

Summary The assembled characters depart

Akane was disgusted. All that work. All that planning and scheming for nothing. The Spring of the Drowned Man which was supposedly piped into the girls locker room turned out to be a bust.

She suspected Nabiki's influence in spreading the rumor for her own amusement. That did not explain the necklace and locket which she and Ranma had inherited from their mothers.

Since the spring was a fake, were the locket and necklace meaningless Certainly they did not represent any red thread of fate tying her and Ranma together.

She could not deny that she felt differently about Ranma than she did before. They might be betrothed, but that was just a family thing tied to the dojo. It was still up to her whether to marry Ranma or not

Throughout this adventure they had actually worked hand-in-hand, While he had stolen a kiss when he tried to steal her necklace, they had nearly kissed when the spring was discovered to be a fake.

She had moved on from Dr. Tofu. Kuno had been revealed to be an idiot. He would not even believe the photographic evidence that Ranma transformed from boy to girl. She was lucky that Kuno was now torn between herself and Ranma.. Good riddance to that idiot.

She was lucky that the Spring was a fake no thanks to Ranma. Otherwise, she would have been transformed into a man. The thought of being a man being assaulted by a female Ranma made her sick. Better not to think of such things.

It was hard enough dealing with Ranma as a male. He was rude, arrogant, nasty, sneaky,, and self centered. It was bad enough that she was her fiancé. After they nearly kissed, she had to decide. What was he to her?


	60. Ranma's Panties

Title Ranma's Panties

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Tease (Taboo)

Word Count 265

Warning Panties and nudity

Summary Happosai tries to obtain Ranma's panties

Happosai tacked the panties onto his wall. Only one pair remaining. That would be Ranma's. When he completed that set, he would be happy

Convincing Ranma to take Akane's panties had been easy. All he had to offer was a working bomb. To his credit he forced Ranma to model Akane's panties in his female form before he would agree to part with that technology.

Now he just had to wait a minute for his plan to come together. 5,4, 3, 2 1 A loud explosion rang out from the . Happosai knew just what to offer Ranma to tease him into giving it up for him.

Happosai raced to the top of the roof and found Ranma in his female form unconscious. The clothing was still intact. He could not have hoped for a better just to relieve Ranma of his panties and the night would be a total success.

Flipping up Ranma's skirt, Happosai discovered to his horror that Ranma was naked underneath his clothes. What a slut Hadn't Akane told him how perverted it was to run around with panties.

People these days just had no morality. He longed for the old days when a girl protected her panties with her life.

Ranma was going to be harder than he thought. He might have to buy panties for Ranma and then steal them from him, but that seemed too much trouble.

He shook his head. Panty stealing was an end in itself. He would go to any lengths to steal Ranma;s panties because in the end it was worth it.


	61. Giving the Suckers What They Want

Title Giving the Suckers What They Want

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Tease (Taboo) fanfic bakeoff

Fandom Ranma ½

Word Count 273

Warning mention of strip clubs

Summary Nabiki considers her part in Ranma's attempt to find the Spring of the Drowned Man

Nabiki counted out the money from the club. Ranma had done a good job of bringing in the customers. She really was good at pole dancing. Earning extra money off Ranma's lap dances had been a stroke of genius.

Ranma's curse really did have a good side to it. Ample breasts. Curves in just the right places. A great figure. Nabiki could have made a small fortune with Ranma.

She sighed. She was just too kind. All of this had been done for Ranma's sake. He wanted to rid himself of the curse so badly that he was willing to do anything.

Whether that included working in a strip club to raise the money to buy the map that Nabiki had sold to him. Was it her fault that the Spring of the Drowned Man just happened to be under the girls showers at Furinkan?

Were the maps bogus? Who was she to say? It might be there. She was not forcing Ryouga,,Ranma, Mousse, or Shampoo to buy the maps.

She just appealed to the desperation in them. When a man or woman is desperate they will do almost anything to get what they want. She just happened to be there to supply it to them.

She had even paid Ranma the money to allow him to buy his map. How philanthropic of her. If she was not careful, she might be accused of going soft.

No, she could not have that. When Ranma came crawling back to her, she would make him work in the strip club for free just as soon as she thought of a reason for him to do


	62. Chocolates for Ranma

Title Chocolates for Ranma

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tease/Taboo (fanfic bakeoff)

Fandom Ranma ½

Word Count 300

Warning none

Summary Ranma's reaction to Valentine's Day

Ranma stared at the pile of chocolates on his desk. Girls were so strange. Expressing their love for their sweetheart by giving .

Not that he hated chocolate. It was the symbolism in giving the chocolates and receiving the chocolates that bothered him.

It was as if by accepting chocolates from a particular girl he had somehow committed to that pile of chocolates on his desk seemed to belie that truth.

He had chocolates from Uchan. Chocolates from Shampoo. Chocolates from Kodachi. At least they were edible. If Akane had given him chocolates he would have been sick.

Personally he was tired of the girls trying to make him commit to one of them. He was not the one who had agreed to be anything to them.

If it were up to him, he would be back in China searching for the Spring of the Drowned Man. He certainly did not need to be hassled by romantic games.

The worst part was that if he ate one girls chocolates, the others would be angry at him. Sighing he carried the chocolate with him when the final bell rang.

Ranma walked outside without paying attention to the weather. The rain pelted down on his head. To his horror, Tatewaki Kurno was staring at him watching him change.

When the change was complete,Kuno sauntered over to him. "Hello, pigtailed girl. Are those chocolates for me?"

Ranma decided that retreat was the better choice in this circumstance. He smashed the chocolates over Kuno's head and ran away.

Kuno would be sure to interpret the chocolates as a love gift Better to deal with him than deal with his crazy fiances. He needed to go home where he knew at least Akane would not be plying him with chocolates


	63. A Real Woman

Title A Real Woman

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Tease/Taboo (fanfic bakefoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Warning Nudity

Summary Ranma deals with his feminine side

Ranma stared at himself in the mirror. Could Akane really be right? Was he really fat? Couldn't be. The scale read 46kg. Certainly not too much for his 149 cm. Truth be told he was petite. On the low end for both height and weight for his age.

She was just jealous. He touched his breasts. They were too large to fit in his hands. That had to be it. Just because she was flat chested, she was jealous of anyone who wasn't It must hurt Akane that he was more of woman than she was.

He had the proof, didn't he. No man could resist these. They wanted a woman with meat on her bones. Rounded in all the right places. Nice tits. Nice ass. A figure that would not quit. He had seen all the other girls naked and his body was clearly the best.

Some woman were born with the right equipment. Was it his fault that he was cursed with a great body? Akane seemed to think it wrong for him to flaunt his body, but he had nothing to be ashamed of. If he could use it to get what he wanted, why should he hold back.

Cuteness he had in abundance. Another thing Akane lacked. He was not a muscle bound tomboy.

Akane turned men off with her violent ways. A girl had to be able to sweet talk her way through situations. He had learned that one does not have to fight to get what one wants.

Akane thought thatt Ranma seemed obsessed with feminine matters Was he turning into a girl. No way. He was merely taking advantage of the body the curse had given him. The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts demanded it. Who was he to say no?


	64. Fine Young Cannibals

Title Fine Young Cannibals

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tease(Taboo)

Word Count 365

Warning none

Summary Ryouga is faced with eating a pork cutlet

Ryouga gazed in horror at Akane served the Tonkatus that Kasuumi made for dinner. As usual, Genma and Ranma fought for more than their share

When Akane finished, she noticed Pchan staring at the pork cutlets. She took her own plate with

Tonkastsu on it and place it on the floor for Pchan.

Ryouga could not believe it. Didn't Akane realize the incongruity of him in his pig form eating pork? It was like cannibalism.

While he was aware that real pigs would eat almost anything, the reality of his own situation was staring him squarely in the face. That could be him on that plate.

Ranma noticed with interest Pchan's fascination with the cutlet. An idea occurred to him. It was always fun to tease Ryouga about being a pig.

He picked up Akane's pork cutlet and started waving it in Ryouga's face Ryouga was startled then angry. How dare Ranma throw up the fact that he was a pig in his face.

Ryouga leaped and grabbed hold of Ranma's hand. The cutlet fell to the ground and Ranma howled in pain as Ryouga refused to let go no matter how much Raama shook him

Akane leapt to Pchan's defense. It was bad enough that Ranma was teasing Pchan with her cutlet.

He was shaking poor Pchan. She pulled Pchan off Ranma and gave a swift kick to Ranma's bottom

Ranma landed in the bottom where he changed into his female form. How in the world was this his fault. The stupid pig bit him. All he did was offer Ryouga Akane's cutlet.

Akane snuggled Pchan to her. She just wanted Pchan to feel safe and loved. Suddenly, she remembered the cutlets. She grabbed Ranma's cutlet off his plate and started force feeding it to Pchan.

At first Ryouga was resistant, but after a few bites he realized that the cutlet was delicious. He snarfed it up in just a few bites. Akane was so pleased that she hand fed him hers.

Ryouga decided that eating Kasumi's Tnnkatsu was not all that bad. He got to eat Ranma's portion. Best of all Akane snuggled him to her chest as she fed him. He had never felt more loved.


	65. Bestiality

Title Bestiality

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Tease/Taboo

Word Count 277

Fandom Ranma

Warning fantasies about bestiality,.yaoi, hetero sex

Summary Ranma has fantasies about sex with Ryouga and Mousse

The steam cleared from the sauna to reveal the other occupants. Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse had all put aside their enmity for one day to enjoy a hot steam together. Given their circumstances sharing the sauna was cheaper than going individually.

Ranma felt light headed in the heat. As he looked around, he saw his rivals in a new light. The water glistened on their chiseled features. Not one had an ounce of fat on them. Before Ranma realized what was happening he was fantasizing about them.

The little girl in him wanted to cuddle the pig and the duck to her. The big girl in her wanted to roll on the floor with these big strong men. The sixteen-year-old boy wandered what it would be like to be with another man.

Ranma shook his head. These thoughts were disgusting. He had always thought of Mousse and Ryouga as fools who were only rivals in martial arts and love. The thought of them as sexual partners for his male or female self was horrifying.

He quickly grabbed the pail of water and pushed the emergency button for the attendant. When the attendant opened the door, he found a girl, a duck, and a pig. Grumbling he ordered them to leave. Heads would roll. Girls, pigs and ducks were not allowed in the mens sauna.

Ranma quickly dressed and left after a hot shower. On the way home he provoked a fight between the three of them. Of course he kicked their assess. That night he dreamed of a menage a trois between a pig, a duck and a girl and woke up in cold sweat.


	66. A Fiance Named Mary Sue 1

Title A Fiancé Named Mary Sue

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crush (Bonus Ingredient Change)(Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Ranma learns about his American fiancé, Mary Sue.

Every day was taken up with fiances. Monday Akane. . Wednesday Uuchan Thursday Kodachi Friday Kuno Saturday Mary Sue.

He stared at the notation incredulously. Who was Mary Sue and how had she become his fiancé.

The handwriting was Pops The blame was obviously laid at his doorstep

"Pop"

He found the panda hiding in the pantry Although Genma pleaded innocent Ranma was having none of it. First to restore the panda to human form.

"Pop, what do you know about Mary Sue?"

Genma stared at the boy and sighed. Another fiancé had come home to roost. It was time to spill the beans and face the music when Mary Sue showed up on their door step

Another money making scheme was about to founder. Maybe there was a way to save it. Akane, ,Shampoo and Ucchan were aware that they were not Ranma's exclusive fiancé and yet they managed to live in peace sort of. What could one more fiancé hurt?

"Mary Sue is your American fiancé ,Ranma. She is coming to see the little boy to whom she has been sending money all these years now that he is finally old enough to marry her.'

Ranma could only shake his head. His father's scheme always got him in trouble. All he could hope that was that this new fiancé could accept the status quo so that he could do what he really wanted to do. Be the best he could be as the Master of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.


	67. A Fiance Named Mary Sue 2

Title A Fiancé Named Mary Sue2

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crush (Bonus Ingredient Change)(Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Ranma meets Mary Sue

Mary Sue was a terrible idea. His last three fiances attacked him. Akane had walked in on him in the shower. He just knew that something terrible was about to happen.

Maybe he could pretend to be Ranko like he had when his mother arrived. Shaking his head he rejected that idea. He still regretted not revealing himself to his mother. Another of his father's terrible ideas.

This one was worse. This poor American woman had been fianced to a young boy when Ranma was still in China. She had answered an ad offering Ranma to any woman willing to pay the price.

He stood in the receiving area at Narita Airport Roses in one hand. Sign saying "Mary Sue " in English in the other hand. Akane had helped him with the sign. Nabiki had sold him the roses. Kasumi just made sure that he was dressed property.

He was an idiot. Pop had gotten into another mess. Yet he was supposed to be nice. It was always so hard. He liked Akane and the rest well enough, but being nice was so much work.

It suddenly occurred to him. If he thought of niceness as a martial art his competitive nature would kick and everything would come naturally. He could do this. Niceness as a martial art. Who knew that he was a frikking genius.

Just then the cutest girl he had ever seen squealed and raced toward him. She squeezed the stuffing out of him as he tried to hand her the flowers.

"Oh Ranma, I would have known you anywhere. Are those flowers for me" She gushed.

Ranma was bewildered by the assault. He had overcome all of the advances from every previous fiancé. She was no different. He would just have to be nice until he could find another way to get rid of her


	68. A Fiance Named Mary Sue 3

Title A Fiancé Named Mary Sue 3

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crush (Bonus Ingredient Change)(Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Mary Sue meets the family

The reception at the Tendo dojo was pleasant if stiff. The girls were used to meeting Ranma's fiances. Another one even from America did not phase them. She spoke Japanese perfectly. If not for her looks and dress no one would have taken her for any American

They knew what his father had done in the a girl into sending him money for his boy was just par for the course. It was certainly not Ranma's for the girl she was to be pitied.

They found Mary Sue delightful. Nabiki found her naivete endearing. Kasumi was overwhelmed when she offered to lend a hand with the meal. They were all impressed when they tasted what she had cooked especially Ranma.

Ranma tried to goad Akane by comparing her cooking to Mary Sue's, but Mary Sue rebuked him in such a nice way that Ranma was not angered. Akane felt she had an ally in Mary Sue. She had to admit that she had never met a nicer person.

Mary Sue was not even bothered by the fact that Ranma was Akane's fiancé. She even congratulated Akane and rebuked Ranma with a smile when he tried to insult Akane.

The news that Genma had deceived her into sending money to him for Ranma did not bother her. She just laughed, patted Genma's hand and told him that he had a wonderful boy.

All this niceness intrigued Nabiki she began to wonder what would cause Mary Sue to lose her cool. She took it as personal challenge to see just how far she could push the newcomer before she flew off the handle.

For good measure she pushed Ranma and Genma into the pond. The sight of the buxom young girl struggling in the cold water with the panda caused the American to laugh. Nabiki smiled. Mary Sue was going to be one of her greatest tests.


	69. A Fiance Named Mary Sue 4

Title A Fiancé Named Mary Sue 4

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crush (Bonus Ingredient Change)(Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Mary Sue meets the fiances

When the girl and the panda finally reached shore and dried off, Akane had kettle of hot water waiting for them. Mary Sue oohed and awed in amazement as the panda and girl transferred back into Father and Son.

She listened enraptured as Ranma explained how a training accident had transformed them whenever cold water touched them. Nabiki was amused. The entire story seemed to flow over her like water off a duck's back.

Duck's back. Why hadn't she considered that option. The fact that her fiancé already had a fiancé,had been cheated and lied to did not bother her. The fact that her fiancé was a girl did not bother.

Surely, it would unnerve her if all the fiances and their jealous paramours suddenly appeared and began fighting A scheme began to hatch. Invitations went out to all quarters to attend the engagement party for Mary Sue and Ranma.

The first to arrive was Shampoo followed by Mousse. She barged into the house screaming that she was Ranma's fiancé only to be met by Mary Sue's aura of niceness. Ucchan was not far behind with her spatula at the ready. Not to be outdone, Kuno and his sister came through the dining room door. Ryouga tumbled down the stairs and into the dining room.

The dining room was now crowded with loud obnoxious people screaming at Ranma, Akane and Mary Sue. Mousse,Ryouga and Kuno all wanted to fight Ranma. Kodachi, Ucchan and Shampoo all wanted to fight Mary Sue. Akane suddenly felt very alone. At the moment nobody wanted her. .

Above the din the battle aura of Mary Sue rose crushing all the hostility in its wake. Kuno,Mousse and Ryouga wandered away, suddenly realizing that if Mary Sue succeeded in capturing Ranma's heart that their chances with Akane and Shampoo would be improved.

Shampoo, Kodachi and Ucchan suddenly felt defeated. Not only were they second in Ranma's heart to Akane, but they could not even fight the niceness of this woman. Slowly, but surely they all drifted Ranma and Akane bewildered and Nabiki disappointed.


	70. A Fiance Named Mary Sue 5

Title A Fiancé Named Mary Sue 5

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crush (Bonus Ingredient Change)(Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Mary Sue forces Ranma and Akane to confront each other about being nice

When the tumult subsided Akane and Ranma found themselves alone with Mary Sue Akane found herself being very intimidated by a woman who could drive away her biggest rivals simply by being nice to them. What chance did she have against such a woman?

Ranma on the other hand saw her niceness as a challenge. He wanted to learn the basis behind the niceness Only when he knew how it worked could he defeat it or use it himself. He was not cowed the aura he merely found it annoying.

Nice was something he just did not understand at all. He had tried to be nice to Akane once, but he just found himself confused. Holding Akane's hand all the way back from the forest simply because he wanted to be nice to her.

In the past it had been easy to destroy the mood. Wherever Akane seemed to be coming around because of something nice that he had inadvertently done, he would destroy the mood by insulting her, making her mad.

Somehow getting kicked across town by Akane was so much easier than actually accepting Akane's gratitude and affection for what he had done. He had never actually had to face the consequences of being nice to Akane.

He stumbled forward until he was nose to nose with Akane. Somehow the niceness aura was overwhelming all his senses which were telling to get away from Akane as fast as he could or he was doomed.

Akane felt strange. She was not used to people be nice to her. Though she might be the most popular girl in school, all it did was make her fight. Even Kuno demanded that she fight him every morning.

Ranma, Ranma was worst of all. After all that they had been through, they would get close simply to have the moment destroyed by Ranma. He demanded that she be a nice girl, but whenever she tried to be that cute non- jock he would destroy everything.


	71. A Fiance Named Mary Sue 6

Title A Fiancé Named Mary Sue 6

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crush (Bonus Ingredient Change)(Fanfic bakeoff)

Word Count 300

Fandom Ranma ½

Pairing Ranma/Akane

Warning none

Summary Mary Sue gives the gift of niceness to Ranma and Akane

Mary Sue turned to Ranma and shook "The two of you belong together. Surely, you see that. I certainly would never do anything to keep you apart. All it would take was a little niceness. Saying the right things at the right times. Not saying or doing hurtful things that drive you apart. Just being there for each other."

Ranma and Akane blushed. They both knew what she was talking about. So many times they had close to having a special moment when Ranma chose to say something nasty about Akane who would respond by kicking him to the moon. It was almost as if they were sabotaging their relationship.

They knew how to be nice, but niceness embarrassed. Embarrassed them so much that they could not express knowing that once they revealed their true feelings to each other it would be too late to return the way they had been. That was why they dwelt in purgatory. Knowing how they felt about each other, but unable to speak.

Mary Sue finally spoke " I came here intending to be Ranma's fiancé, but now I see that he already has a fiancé. I will not come between you. Before I go, I will give you a gift. .Ranma you want to know the secret of martial arts kindness. It is something that cannot be taught only felt. Akane you will be the beneficiary of this gift. Once Ranma has received my gift he will finally be able to be nice to you and you in turn will be able to be nice to him. I will always be in your hearts showing you how to be nice to each other"

With that she dissolved into sparkling dust covering both of them and making them cough. .When Ranma coughed., the words "I love you, Akane" actually came out of his mouth. Akane was shocked, but his words gave her the impetus to say those words. They would not have a wedding tomorrow, but they knew that would never be anyone but two of them.

As Akane leaned against Ranma's chest a disturbing thought occurred to her which compelled her to speak "Ranma, Why didn't you marry Mary Sue? She was the perfect woman in every way. Nice person. Nice body. Great cook. Supreme martial artist"

Ranma replied "She was never for me. She was just too nice."


	72. Bros Before Hoes Part 1

Bros Before Hoes Part 1

Title Bros Don't Let Women Think That Bro Is A Pig

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 355

Prompt Sterling Silver

Luxken's Summer Challenge

Universe Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ranma saves Ryouga from Akane

As Ranma dragged Ryouga out of the pond, he bit her. The enraged girl started to strangle the pig and then thought better of it. She grabbed the pig by the scuffed of the neck and wade toward the Tendo house.

She had always thought Ryouga incredibly stupid, but suddenly she saw him in a new light Even if he was a stupid pig. she saw him as a man. Even a bro. Something Akane would never be. She would always be a chick. Albeit, a muscular chick

Ranma might wear the flesh of a women,but he was all man. Wanting to do the things that men loved to do. When he was a woman, he was uncomfortable with who he was. Only when he could compete like a man could he truly be happy in that skin.

If he left Ryouga in his present form, Akane would fuss over Ryouga and take him to bed without knowing the man whose heart beat within the body of a pig. With his new found affection for Ryouga Ranma could not lnger leave him to Akana's tender ministrations.

He devised a plan to deal with Akane's misguided affection for P-chan. Leaving the pig for Akane to cuddle up to, he waited till midnight. Creeping into Akane's bedroom, he tossed water on the sleeping girl and pig.

Akane sputtered breathing fire and brimstone prepared to take off Ranma's head. Suddenly she noticed the naked Ryouga trying to slip out of her bed. Her foot caught Rayouga on the back side and hurled him out the door on top of Ranma.

As the glowering Akane prepared to kill both of them, Ryouga asked Ranma " Why the hell did you do that?"

Right before Akane kicked them both to the moon Ranma turned to Ryouga and said with a straight face. "Bros don't let think women think their bro is a pig"


	73. Bros Before Hoes Part 2

Bros Before Hoes Part 2

Titile Why A Duck?

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 367

Prompt Wind

Luxken's Summer Mini Challenge Table 1

Universe Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ranma save Mousse from Shampoo.

Why a duck ? Ranma found the ramen at the Cat Café delectable. Still, he could not help being annoyed by the position Mousse found himself in. Half slave to Shampoo who despised him. Half duck at the most inopportune times.

Blind all the time. Not just because he could not see without his glasses. He was blind to his own situation. Shampoo loved Ranma not Mousee. Not that Ranma wanted Shampoo's affection. She only loved him because he had beaten her

Still Mousse persited Attacking Ranma to try to kill off Shampoo's love interest. Ranma felt annoyed. Bros should not fight each other over women. Especially not a woman who wanted someone who did not like him and hated a person who did like him.

There was no hope for Mousse. Shampoo would never love him. She only kept him around for free labor. No matter how much he tried to kill Ranma he would never succeed. At best he had unrequited love. At worst, Shampoo would have him for dinner if he annoyed her too much.

Ranma would have to take drastic measures. The only way to free Mousse was to tie Shampoo to someone else. He summoned Maomolin, the ghost cat and promised Shampoo to her. Turning Mousse into a duck, he caged him so that he would not interfere.

Before Maomolin came, he turned Shampoo into a cat so that she could not escape from Maomolin Mousse quacked incessantly as the bakeneko took away Shampoo. Shampoo deserved him. It was here that brought the annoying cat into their lives.

He was left with the problem of Mousse. If he let him go, he would take out the ghost cat ant Shampoo would be back making their lives miserable. He would have to leave Mousse as a duck in order to save him from himself and Shampoo.

While a bro has a duty to help free a bro from an annoying woman, sometimes the results are not what they were quacked up to be.


	74. Bros Before Hoes Part 3

Bros Before Hoes Part 3

Title A Bro Must Do His Part to Make A Bro A Man

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Shiver

Word Count 398

Luxken's Summer Challenge

Ranma ½

Warning none

Summary Ranma vows to make a man of Tsubasa

He was at Ucchan's for okonomiyaki mulling over his actions. Why should he care that Ryouga was willing to be P-chan for Akane? Why should he care that Mousse was willing to debase himself for Shampoo? It never mattered to him before, why now?

Tsubasa brought his order and Ranma's mood changed. Tsubasa was back in drag. He was lucky that he learned about Tsuabasa's penchant for cross-dressing. To think he tried to interest Tsubasa in dating men. What a mistake that had been.

The more he saw Tsubasa in drag, the more he wanted him to be a real man, not a man trying to dress like a woman. What was the point? Ucchan was not interested in him. Certainly not if he dressed like a woman. The only way that Ucchan would be interested in him if he became a man.

Ucchan was turning Tsubasa into a woman. A bro owed it to bro to make a bro a man. A rescue was necessary. Only if Ranma took him away from Tsubasa and made him dress like a man would the true man appear.

Ranma was at a loss when trying to figure out a way to steal Tsubasa away from Ucchan until he remembered that the bakeneko was obsessed with him. So long as he had the bell he could lure the feline away from Shampoo and take him back from his feminine side. Tsubasa might be able to beat him up, but he could not beat Maomolin. Once the Maomolin retrieved Tsuabasa, Ranman would give him the bell.

Once the boy was retrieved, Ranma immobilized the bakeneko with catfu Ranma was glad when he was back home No longer subject to the fear of cats or the madness of catfu which allowed him to fight his fear of cats.

The operation was success. Soon Tsubasa would be a manly man again. A bro could simply not allow another bro to dress like a man. To do so would hide the bro inside. Now that Tsubasa had been separated from Ucchan he would no longer feel it necessary to be a woman for her.


	75. Bros Before Hoes Part 4

Bros Befor Hoes Part 4

Title A Bro Does Not Let Another Bro Worship Women

Raing K

Prompt Quickly

Luxken's Summer Challenge

Ranma ½

Word Count 381

Warning none

Summary Ranma saves Kuno from himself and Akane

When Kuno invited Akane to his house, naturally Ranma tagged along. Akane might be a flat chested shrew who was uncute. Still, she was his fiancé. A bro has to protect his territory from another bro no matter how pitiful that territory is

The ususal fights ensued. Kuno attacked him and was quickly dispatched. For a bro, the man was pitiful How much a man could he be when a muscular chick like Akane could beat him up. It almost made sorry for Kuno. Even his sister was a better fighter.

A bro had to make another bro defend himself. Especially against chicks. It made all bros look bad Ranma was beginning to think that he needed to teach Kuno the Anything Goes School of Marital Arts. How could nay person respect a man who clenched flowers in his teeth while attacking with his bokken. What kind of man used a wooden sword anyway.

Just when he thought Kuno could not reach any lower, he stumbled upon Kuno's shrine. The candle lit pictures of Ranko and Akane revealed Kuno's shame. A bro can't let another bro worship a woman. The man was in need of an intervention Ranma was just the person to make Kuno a man.

Taking Kuno in hand, he swept aside the amorous advances of Kodachi There is no time for such things when a bros manliness in his question. He had to remove Kuno from all bad influences which caused him to worship women. Women were game to be hunted in packs by bros not worshipped in secret.

As he settled down to sleep he felt a sense of accomplishment. He had saved a man from being coddled as a pig. He had saved a man from being worked as a slave. He had saved a man from living his life as a woman. Lastly, he had saved a man from worshipping women.

Not a bad days work. Tomorrow, he would make men out of these losers Tonight he would rest on his laurels knowing that he had done his duty as bro.


	76. Bros Before Hoes Part 5

Bros Before Hoes Part 5

Title Who needs bros when you can be one of the girls

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Word Count 312

Prompt Sturdy

Luxken's Summer Challenge

Universe Ranman ½

Warning none

Summary Ranma's bro madness wears off.

He woke up to a shower of cold water. His head throbbed. Yesterday was just a bad dream. Why in the world would he ever want to be a bro to Ryouga, Mousse, Tsubasa, and Kuno They were idiots who deserved what happened to them.

He looked around the room. Locked in cages were a pig and a duck. Tied up and gagged on the floor were Kuno and Tsubasa. What in the world was going on? He turned to his father. The panda raised his sign "You're in a world of hurt now"

He heard the sound of laughter all round him. Nabiki was busy collecting money from Ucchan, Shampoo, Kodachi and Akane. Why were they here? Why was Nabiki collecting money from them?

Nabiki spoke " Finally awake Ranma. You really caused a lot of trouble Spouting all that crap about being a bro to these losers. We have decided that since you know nothing about being a man maybe it would be easier teaching you how to be a girl. The girls have all pitched in for a makeover. By the time we are done with you, any one of those fine men would pay to go out with you"

Ranma started to protest. Nabiki put a finger to his lips. You don't me to sell those naked photos of you, do you Ranma."

Ranma shook his head. He could put up with being a girl for a while. He hoped that Nabiki never found out that he actually enjoyed dressing up in women's clothes and being the prettiest girl in school. If she did, he would never hear the end.


End file.
